Picking up the Pieces
by THGgoddess4ever
Summary: AU, Modern Day. "I'll let you look inside me, through the stains and through the cracks & in the darkness of this moment, You see the good and bad... We might be oil and water, this could be a big mistake; We might burn like gasoline and fire, It's a chance we'll have to take."
1. Chapter 1: Glass

**Picking up the Pieces**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever owned The Hunger Games. I also do not own any song lyrics used, and I most definitely do not own Texas. **

**Author's Note: Some things you should know before you read. This story takes place in Houston, Texas and it is modern day. Katniss and Peeta have been best friends since they were five. The story starts in present time, and will probably leave you with a lot of questions, which will be answered as the story goes on through flashbacks and dreams. Anyways, PLEASE review, it is appreciated. Love you all, Enjoy :)**

* * *

_~Trying to live and love, With a heart that can't be broken, Is like trying to see the light with eyes that can't be opened.  
Yeah, we both carry baggage, We picked up on our way, so if you love me do it gently, And I will do the same. We may shine, we may shatter, We may be picking up the pieces here on after, We are fragile, we are human, We are shaped by the light we let through us, We break fast, cause we are glass. Cause we are glass. I'll let you look inside me, through the stains and through the cracks, And in the darkness of this moment, You see the good and bad. But try not to judge me, 'cause we've walked down different paths, But it brought us here together, so I won't take that back.~_

* * *

"Katniss, wake up! We're going to be late." I hear Peeta say, his breath hitting my face. I open my eyes to meet Peeta's bright blue gaze. My breath hitches as he leans in closer whispering in my ear, "Katniss, you have to get up. It's the last day of our senior year and if you don't get out of bed we're going to be late." I nod my head, suddenly unable to form words and get up out of my bed. I wordlessly push Peeta out of my room and quickly get dressed and pull my messy hair into a braid. As I walk out of my room I run right into Peeta. He chuckles then steps back and hands me my bag before taking my hand in his as we walked downstairs.

When we walk into the kitchen I see my mother and stepfather Haymitch making breakfast as Prim sits at the table reading her new book, Anthem. I throw a granola bar and an apple juice into my bag and walk over to my parents. I tap my mom on the shoulder and she turns to me with a smile. "I'm going to Peeta's house after school. We will pick up the kids." I say. I hear Peeta talking with Haymitch, about how the school probably thinks they are our kids.

I let out a small laugh but turn my focus back to my mother. She says, "Thank you Katniss. Good luck on Finals today. Love you." I say that I love her too before pulling her into a hug and going over to Prim.

I put my hands on her shoulders and she turns to face me. "Peeta and I will pick you and Rory after your track practice, Five o'clock right?" I say happily, ever since Prim started track she has been much happier.

"Right. See you later." She says, turning back to her book. I hug her shoulders and go over to give Haymitch a quick hug before I grab Peeta's hand and drag him outside. He helps me into his Jeep, and hooks the four point harness and gets in the driver's seat, quickly hooking himself in before starting the engine and heading towards the school.

* * *

We arrive at the school and Peeta parks in the senior parking lot. We jump out and head towards the building our lockers are in. We are walking down the hallway talking about anything and everything when we are interrupted by Clove running towards us. "Katniss! Can you pick up Emmett from Track afterschool; I have something really important to do today." Clove asks bouncing excitedly on the balls of her feet.

"Of course; this really important thing wouldn't have anything to do with Cato would it?" I ask sarcastically. Cato and Clove have been dating since freshman year, and usually when Clove needs me to pick up her brother, it's because she has plans with Cato. I don't mind picking him up though. Prim has a crush on Emmett and he also happens to be friends with Rory so it works out well.

"He said he had a big surprise for me!" She says excitedly.

"Tell Cato, he owes me for this." I laugh. Peeta laughs too but says he's going to head to class, to talk to the art teacher about something. He smiles and walks off. I hear Clove start to laugh loudly as I watch Peeta walk down the hallway.

I turn back to her, she stops laughing when I glare at her. "Will do Katniss," She says before dropping her voice a whisper, "so have are things with Peeta; have you and Loverboy realized you're perfect for each other yet?"

"Clove, we're just friends and you know that. Peeta would never want to be with me. I have too much baggage." I say quietly. I know the feelings I have been having towards Peeta are more than friendship but do I really want to risk our friendship for a relationship when I don't even know how he feels?

"Katniss, everyone has baggage… even Peeta." Clove says suddenly serious. I sigh and drop my head because I know she's right. She grabs my shoulders and makes me look at her as she speaks, "You need to tell him how you feel; before it's too late."

"I know… Clove, I have to get to class. I'll talk to you later." I say as I shift on my feet eager to get to class.

"Okay," She says and as I start to walk towards class she yells after me, "good luck."

I get to class right as the bell rings, I silently cheer in my head. I know I won't get in trouble though, being the valedictorian has its perks. I take my seat next to Peeta, who is shoving something in his backpack. When he straightens up he shoots me a big smile, that makes mt heart flutter and I spend the rest of class thinking about what Clove said. I have to tell him, I'm just not sure how to.

* * *

Since today is a finals day for us seniors, we only have two classes to attend. Both of my classes are electives so the day passes by quickly. When the final bell rings, everyone runs out of the classrooms screaming happily and talking about grad night that is scheduled for after graduation tomorrow. I meet Peeta by my locker, and together we empty both of our lockers, throwing the rest of our books in the small duffel bag Peeta brought. He carries the bag out and throws it in the back of the Jeep, tying it down with bungee cables. We jump in and head towards Peeta's house.

"Hey you wanna walk down to the lake with me? You know since we have a while before we have to pick up all the kids." Peeta asks nervously as he carriers our stuff into his house. I nod excitedly but nervously, I love the lake but it's weird for Peeta to be nervous about anything, so I'm a little skeptical. He tells me to go ahead and head outside while he grabs some stuff, so I do.

* * *

Peeta walks out of the house with his backpack hanging off his back, stuffed full of stuff. I chuckle as does he. Peeta entwines our fingers as we make our way to the lake, I sneak glances at him to find him looking at me. When we finally reach the lake, Peeta and I sit down on a large rock as he opens up the backpack pulling out a bunch of food. I can't help but smile when I see him pull out two cheese buns. We eat all the food within minutes and lay back on the rock, Peeta's fingers find mine again and draw mindless patterns on my palm. We are quiet for awhile as we stare at the sky. Eventually Peeta sits up and grabs his backpack.

"I have something for you; I've been working on painting it during my free period." He says as he pulls out a small canvas from his backpack. He hands it to me and I gasp when I look at the picture. It's me, laying on the rock were sitting at now, with my eyes closed and a smile lights up my face.

"Peeta, this is beautiful. I love it but you didn't have to do this." I say.

"I know but I wanted to," He says his voice barely higher than a whisper, "…Katniss, do you ever feel like we're meant to be… you know… uh more than friends." I gasp and my heart beats loudly in my chest. How is it that just hours before I was thinking the same exact thing? He fiddles with my fingers nervously as he waits for me to answer.

I stutter nonsense for a few minutes before I can finally force words out of my mouth but they are nothing more than a whisper, "only every hour of every day." I look up to see Peeta smiling from ear to ear and that gives me the strength to say what I do next, "Peeta, kiss me."

* * *

**Okay, that's the first chapter. Originally I had planned on making this chapter longer but I decided to split it into two chapters. Remember that this starts present time, so their relationship is not rushed it has been building for about 12 years, and you will get a look into this in later chapters. Also I do not own Glass by Thompson Square. PLEASE REVIEW, and I hope you enjoyed. **

**Love you all. :) –THGgoddess4ever**


	2. Chapter 2: Cowboys and Angels

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed this story so far. I really do appreciate it. **

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter and PLEASE review. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, Six Flags Fiesta Texas, USC, the state of Texas, or the song 'Cowboys and Angels' by Dustin Lynch.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Cowboys and Angels**

* * *

_~ There's a want, there's a need, there's a history between, girls like her and guys like me, cowboys and angels. I've got boots and she's got wings, I'm hell on wheels and she's heavenly, I'd die for her and she lives for me, cowboys and angels. We ride side by side, a cloud of dust, a ray of light. My touch her is her temptation, her kiss is my salvation. She's sweet, I'm wild, we're dangerous, cowboys and angels. I'm not sure why her path crossed mine, accident or grand design. Maybe God just kinda likes cowboys and angels. ~_

* * *

"Peeta, kiss me." I say louder as he stares at me with his mouth hanging open.

"You… you want me… to kiss you?" Peeta stutters, but a huge smile lights up his face. His eyes shine with happiness. Instead of responding, I lean forward and crash my lips to his. He freezes momentarily but then kisses me back full force. We both pull back at the same time, smiling goofily at each other.

"That was…definitely better than our first kiss." Peeta says with a laugh. I do remember the first kiss Peeta and I shared… this one was definitely better.

* * *

_Peeta and I were six years old when we shared our first kiss. Peeta and his brothers always got to school early because their parents had to drop them off and then go to work. I always got dropped off right before the bell._

_The day off the kiss Peeta was sitting under a tree on the playground waiting for me, he was wearing an old, brown cowboy hat that was way too big for his head so it kept falling in his eyes. I went over and sat next to him._

"_Peeta, why are you wearing that hat? You look funny." I said while I laughed. _

_Peeta adjusted his hat while he spoke, "I'm going to be a cowboy when I grow up. So I thought I should dress like one." _

"_I want to be an angel but my mommy said that only people in heaven can be angels." I had said sadly. _

_Peeta took a piece of my hair in his hand and twirled it around. "You are an angel Katniss; you will always be my angel." Peeta said before he planted an awkward kiss on my lips. The kiss had lasted about half a second before Peeta pulled back, his cheeks were a bright red. "I'm sorry Katniss. I didn't mean to do that, It just happened. Please say you'll still be my best friend." Peeta had said worriedly, his eyes were staring at the ground. _

_I grabbed his chin and made him look at me and said slowly; enunciating every word, "Peeta, I'm still your best friend. Nothing… will ever change that. Best friends forever?"_

_Peeta nodded happily, "of course, best friends forever."_

* * *

"It was ten times better but you know; I think this interferes with our plans for being best friends forever." I say jokingly.

Peeta laughs, "You will always be my best friend, but that doesn't mean we can't try and be more than friends. I know it might be stupid to ask this, and I'll understand if you say no but I have to ask anyways; will you would be my girlfriend? "

"I'll be your girlfriend on one condition," I say looking into his bright blue eyes, " you have to promise to stay with me."

He leans in and whispers, "Always."

After our discussion Peeta and I decide to stay out by the lake for a little while longer, since we still have two hours before we have to pick the kids up. We spend the next hour sharing chaste kisses and holding hands.

"Peeta… can I ask you something?" I ask as we walk back towards his house.

"Sure. Ask away." He says with a smile.

"How long have you felt this way about me? You know, like how long have you wanted to be more than friends?" I ask awkwardly.

"Since the day we met. I have always liked you more than a friend, but I always thought it was a crush and it would pass but it never did. That's when I realized that I needed to talk to you. That talk went way better than I expected, I thought for sure you we're going to reject me. What about you? How long have you liked me more than a friend?" He asks and lets out a nervous laugh.

"I think I always liked you I just didn't want to admit it to myself. I was afraid if I said it out loud than I would lose you." I say as I stare at the landscape in front of me.

Peeta pulls me into a bone crushing hug and puts his lips next to my ear, "You will never lose me, ever."

* * *

_**The next day…**_

"… and now, I am very happy to present to you all our beautiful, incredibly smart, talented Valedictorian, Katniss Everdeen." Peeta says into the microphone after he finishes his speech.

I blush at Peeta's introduction but quickly make my way to the microphone, straightening out the papers that my speech is typed on. I clear my throat and start my speech, the crowd is completely silent as I give my speech but when I finish the crowd and our class erupts in to applause and cheers. I smile at everyone and then go back to my seat next to Peeta just as tears begin to form in my eyes. Peeta wraps an arm around my shoulders as the principal finishes up the ceremony with a speech of his own.

"I present to you all, the Panem High School graduating class of 2012." The principal finishes. Everyone in our class throws their graduation caps in the air; red and yellow caps rain down on us as Peeta pulls me in for a kiss.

* * *

We arrive at Grad Night right on time and once we are let free, Peeta and I head off to the rides with Cato, Clove, Gale and Johanna. Johanna and Gale sneak off after the first ride and Cato and Clove sneak off soon after leaving just Peeta and I. Neither of us objects to them leaving; I would much rather spend time with just Peeta. We spend the short wait in the lines kissing, much like the other couples that are around us but unlike them, Peeta and I are not trying to jump each other in line. When Peeta starts to get hungry we walk towards the front to grab food.

As we near the front we see Clove standing with Cato, so we decide to walk over to them. They don't see us walking towards them. We make it over to them right as Cato gets down on one knee and pulls out a ring.

"Clove, we're both going off to USC this fall and we're going to be living together and I know we've just graduated high school and this may be too soon but all I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you, I love you. What I'm trying to ask is, will you marry me?" Cato asks. Clove looks stunned and I'm not exactly sure whether or not she is currently breathing but she manages to nod her head and choke out a yes. Peeta and I clap and they turn around smiling.

"Congratulations you two, I knew this was going to happen. If you proposed now though, what was that nig surprise Cato had planned for you or should I not ask." I say laughing.

Clove laughs and tells me about how Cato surprised her by telling her about the apartment he has rented for them. It's not far from USC but far enough to be in a safer part of town according to her. She then begs me to tell her all about what happened between Peeta and I since I had only told her the main points yesterday. After I told her she squealed in excitement and gives me a huge hug. Cato and Clove end up going off on their own again, leaving Peeta and I alone again. We go get some food and spend a little while just sitting and talking. We talk about all the memories we have shared with our friends in high school and Peeta even brought up some embarrassing moments the two of us have had.

"Katniss, remember my fifteenth birthday? That was by far the most embarrassing moment we have ever had." Peeta said laughing at the memory.

* * *

_On Peeta's fifteenth birthday, I had planned to surprise him. I was going to take him out to the woods with me and finally teach him how to use a bow and arrow. _

_That morning I hopped in the shower, in hopes of relaxing my muscles a little bit. I stood in the shower singing stupid pop songs while washing out my hair, because of the sound of the water and my singing I didn't hear when someone had walked into my room. Once I was finished with my shower, I realized I had forgotten my towel on my dresser. I sighed and then opened my bathroom door and tried to make a beeline for my towel. Of course, my attempt at that was ruined when I ran right into Peeta and fell backwards onto the floor. _

"_Oh my gosh, Katniss are you-"Peeta starts but when he turns to help me up he freezes. He quickly looks away and walks over to my towel and tosses it to me from over his shoulder, while apologizing profusely. _

_I wrap the towel around my body, quickly grab some clothes and walk back into the bathroom to change, my cheeks a bright crimson red. When I walk back into my room, Peeta is sitting on my bed with bright red cheeks, staring at my wall like it's the most interesting thing he has seen all day. _

* * *

"That was pretty embarrassing. At least it was you though and not Cato or Finnick." I say sarcastically.

"Why would Cato or Finnick be at your house?" Peeta asks jealously. It's hilarious watching Peeta get jealous over nothing.

"They wouldn't I just love when you get jealous, it's so amusing." I say laughing as he scowls at me and mutters something along the lines of not funny. I lean over the table and peck his lips quickly, which pulls him out of his mood. I smile triumphantly to myself and give Peeta another kiss before dragging him off to the rides again.

Eventually it's time to leave and we all load back on to the charter buses our school provided. Most people on the bus are still hyper and yelling back and forth to each other, mainly the football players. Peeta rolls his eyes as we watch Glimmer try and flirt with everyone. Some people never change, and she's one of them.

* * *

When we arrive back at the school, a lot of people are asleep on their seatmate's shoulder. Peeta is leaning against the window snoring loudly with his arms wrapped around me. I chuckle at the position we are in. I wake up Peeta by kissing his neck, he shudders and then his eyes flutter open.

He sighs when he sees me sitting back smirking at him, "you know it's not nice to wake people up while their sleeping but if you wake me up like that I guess I can't really complain." He smirks back at me as he grabs my hand and leads me off the bus. We walk to Peeta's jeep and he lifts me in carefully before getting in his side and starting the jeep. He drives to his house, where we are staying for the night. Both of our parents agreed it would be safer and since Peeta's parents were home they knew we wouldn't do anything too bad. Once we're in Peeta's house we walk up to his room quietly. He throws me the pajamas I brought over earlier and I go to the bathroom to change. When I come out Peeta is lying on his bed shirtless, propped up on his elbow. I lay down next to him and he settles into the bed, taking me into his arms.

He hums the song 'Cowboys and Angels' and I feel my eyelids drooping. Once Peeta thinks I'm asleep he stops humming and lightly kisses my cheek.

His lips brush against my ear as he whispers, "Maybe God just kinda likes cowboys and angels."

* * *

**That's chapter two, hope you all liked it. Next chapter will have more flashbacks and you'll find out how Katniss and Peeta met. **

**Thank you all for reading and don't forget to review. ;) **

**Love you all. – THGgoddess4ever :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Blown Away

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed this story so far. I really do appreciate it. **

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter and PLEASE review. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, the state of Texas, the song 'Whistle' by FloRida or the song 'Blown Away' by Carrie Underwood.**

**LINE BREAK**

**Chapter 3: Blown Away**

* * *

_~ Dry lightning cracks across the skies, those storm clouds gather in her eyes. Her daddy was a mean old mister; mama was an angel in the ground. The weather man called for a twister, she prayed blow it down. There's not enough rain in Oklahoma, to wash the sins out of that house. There's not enough wind in Oklahoma, to rip the nails out of the past. Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away, every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away, 'til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday. Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
blown away. She heard those sirens screaming out, her daddy laid there passed out on the couch. She locked herself in the cellar, listened to the screaming of the wind. Some people called it taking shelter, she called it sweet revenge. ~_

* * *

"_Daddy, c'mon daddy you have to wake up! Please, get up!" I scream at my father. He won't wake up; he is passed out cold from all the alcohol. My father is a horrible person; he beats up my mother all the time. She is in the hospital from one of his beatings right now, he told the paramedics she fell down the stairs. That's why i'm sitting here at four and a half years old, begging my daddy to wake up. A tornado is coming, a really big one and we need to get to the storm cellar but my father will just not wake up. I remember what my mother said late one night when she was tucking me in. Her eye was black from where my father had just hit her a few hours ago, she mumbled something about how someday he would pay for all he has done. Some people call it taking shelter, I call it sweet revenge._

_I grab Prim from her crib in my parent's room, and a thick blanket to cover her up. I rush out the front door of our house to our storm cellar; never looking back at the house that my father lays in. I safely get Prim and I in the cellar and turn on the one light we have in there. I lay her down on the mattress, and put a pillow on one side and lay down next to her. I drift off to sleep to the sound of tornado sirens and loud gusts of wind. _

_Nightmares plague my sleep, as I scream for my mother. The cellar is filled with the sounds of screams and cries, but no one is there to comfort us. I scream louder and louder for my mother...but no one comes. We are alone._

* * *

I am woken up by someone shaking me, I open my eyes to see Peeta. I choke back sobs as I lean into Peeta's embrace. My throat feels dry and raw from screaming. My body is drenched in sweat and I am tangled in the sheets.

"Katniss, what's wrong? I was downstairs making us some food and I heard you screaming." Peeta says worriedly. Peeta is the only person besides my family that knows about my nightmares.

"It was just a nightmare, I'm fine." I say hoarsely. He shakes his head and pulls me tighter. He tells me that I'll feel better if I tell him. So I do; I tell him everything and amazingly I do feel better. It would be fine if it was only a nightmare but it's not. It's what really happened and that makes it ten times worse. My tears gradually stop and by breathing becomes more even. He loosens his grip on me and pulls me up off the bed. We both laugh when I trip and fall on top of Peeta.

"You know if I'm not mistaken, this is exactly what happened thirteen years ago; what made us become friends." I say with a smile, still lying on top of Peeta.

He chuckles and rolls us over so he is hovering above me, "I think you're right."

* * *

_I was five years old, we had just moved to Houston to be closer to my cousins after the stuff with my dad. I was starting Kindergarten that day and although my oldest cousin Gale was going to the same school and we were in the same grade he didn't want to show me around. He said that his friends would think he was a wuss for hanging out with his girl cousin. So there I was wandering down a hallway, carrying my backpack and holding on to my favorite stuffed animal. I wasn't paying attention, I had my face buried in the fabric of my stuffed animal, when I tripped over my shoelace and landed on top of someone. I looked at the person I had landed on, I saw a boy my age with the brightest blue eyes smiling at me. I smiled back at him and then I had gotten up and offered him my hand. He took it and I pulled him up onto his feet before letting go of his hand._

_He stuck out his hand out again, "Hi, I'm Peeta Mellark. What's your name?" I shook his hand and tried not to smile when I heard just the slightest hint of a southern drawl in his voice. _

"_I'm Katniss Everdeen. I'm from Oklahoma but now I live here with my mom and sister." I had said happily. Even at five I didn't really like to tell anyone about myself but Peeta had looked so sincere and nice that I felt like I could tell him anything._

"_Really? Do you have any friends here yet?" Peeta asked shyly. _

"_No, my cousin goes here but he doesn't want to be seen with a girl." I said sadly. _

"_Maybe, I can be your friend. I don't mind being seen with a girl, especially a pretty one like you. We could be best friends!" He said excitedly. _

"_I would like that. Best friends then?" I asked happily. _

"_Best friends." He said just as happily. Peeta took my hand in his and we walked hand in hand to our classroom. From that day on we were pretty much inseparable._

* * *

"You were quite the charmer back then." I said and pecked his lips. He chuckled and pulled us both up.

"Yes, I was. Now, I don't know about you but I'm ready for some food." He says. In reply my stomach growls. We both laugh and make our way downstairs to the dining room. Peeta's whole family is sitting around the table. His mom and dad send me friendly smiles. His oldest brother Ryan smirks at me, reminding me I'm still in my pajamas. His middle brother, Patrick, winks at me. I wink back and Patrick chokes on his cereal. Peeta and Ryan laugh and even their parents chuckle. We spend the morning eating breakfast and laughing. Eventually both of Peeta's parents have to leave for work, so we all say goodbye.

Once their gone Ryan gets ready to leave for work; leaving just Peeta, Patrick and I.

"So, who is throwing the graduation party this year? Finnick's party last year was the shit." Patrick says, shoving another piece of pancake in his mouth.

"Yea, well the party this year is going to be a hundred times better, it's at Volt's house." Peeta says smugly. Volt is from California and well-known for his parties.

Patrick high-fives Peeta, "You lucky little bastard. Just don't get too drunk their little bro and remember always use protection." I spit the orange juice that was in my mouth across the table. Leave it to Patrick to bring up sex at breakfast.

* * *

Peeta drives me home after I hang out at his house for awhile. I know Prim is probably dying to hear about Grad night plus I have to get ready for the party. When I finally get back to my house, Peeta helps me out and gives me a quick kiss goodbye promising to pick me at seven. I walk inside to see Prim, my mom, and Haymitch all sitting on the couch together watching a TV program but no one is actually focused on the show. When they hear the door closed they all turn to face me. My mother's eyes are blood shot and puffy and she clears her throat repeatedly. I can tell she has been up all night crying.

I walk towards them and sit next to my mom, "what's wrong mom? Is everything okay?"

She pulls me into a hug and chokes back a sob, "Katniss you're father has escaped from prison, and no one is sure where he is right now but we have been told to be on the lookout for him."

"Dad is dead. He couldn't have survived the tornado. Why didn't you tell me sooner." I scream at her.

"I'm sorry but you were young I didn't want to worry you." She pleads.

"I see how well that worked out for you. I have a party to go to tonight. Peeta will be here at seven, until then I will be in my room. If I don't see you when I leave, I'll see you tomorrow." I say as I stomp up the stairs.

"Be careful." My mom yells up to me.

"Whatever." I scream back at her as I slam the door to my room. I'm not letting this ruin my fun. I'm going to do whatever I have to at that party to get my mind off my dad, I deserve that much.

* * *

_**Later at the graduation party...**_

_~ Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Let me know  
Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it  
And we start real slow  
You just put your lips together  
And you come real close  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Here we go. ~_

* * *

Music was blaring through speakers set up in the living room, empty drink cups were all over the floor. Couples are making out on the couches; drunken girls are grinding on guys they have just met. Cato and Clove went home over an hour ago, for once being the responsible ones. Gale and Johanna are throwing down shots with Volt. Alcohol is everywhere; there is just about every type of whiskey, vodka and beer you can imagine. Despite Patrick's warning, Peeta and I have both had at least four drinks. I use the alcohol to drown out the thoughts of my dad and it works. I dance with Peeta, the alcohol making me a lot more easygoing than usual. Peeta's arms are around my waist and my back is to his chest as we dance together. Peeta plants sloppy kisses up and down my neck and jaw as I pull myself closer. Eventually I take his hand and lead him up the stairs. We finally find an empty room at the end of the hallway.

I pull the door closed behind us and lock it. I try desperately to pull off the dress I'm wearing. Peeta sees what I'm doing and grabs my hands to stop me. Even when he's drunk he cares more for the good of other people but I still plan on getting what I want.

"Katniss, stop. We're both drunk and you know if we do this you'll regret it in the morning." Peeta says loudly, trying to make his voice hearable over the music. I shut him up by pressing my lips to his fiercely. He kisses me back as his hands trail up my sides, stopping at the zipper of my dress. He tugs at the zipper and my dress falls from my body. I waste no time undoing the buttons on his shirt, and throwing it off of him as I push him back onto the bed. Just as I'm undoing his belt, shots are fired through the window. The glass shatters and pieces fly in all directions. A piece of the glass lodges itself in Peeta's side. More shots are fired through the window as I try to quickly throw on my dress and grab Peeta's shirt. I stumble my way through the room stepping on pieces of glass with my now bare feet as I try to get back to the bed. Peeta's side is bleeding profusely, so I carefully remove the glass and tie his shirt tightly around his waist, trying to cease the blood flowing from the wound. Shots are now being fired at every window; I can hear glass shattering and people screaming.

After I have stopped some of the bleeding, I carefully inch around the room towards the window. I pull out my phone, ready to call 911 as I near the window. I need to be able to describe the shooter to the police. I look out the window searching for the gunman. I'm not prepared for what I see, because outside pointing a gun towards me… is my father. He sees me and pulls the trigger, all I feel is a searing pain as a bullet tears through my shoulder.

Before I succumb to the darkness that is beginning to surround me, I hear my father shout the same words I had thought fourteen years ago, "_I call it sweet revenge._"

* * *

**I'm sorry for any mistakes that have been made. I actually typed up this chapter up between naps. My favorite little boy decided to keep me up all night because he couldn't find his stuffed frog. So I begged my mom, to come over and watch him today so I could sleep. X) But hey I uploaded two chapters in less than twenty four hours and managed to get at least eight hours of sleep total. Thank you mom :) **

**Anyways, that's chapter three, hope you all liked it. Next chapter will have more flashbacks and you will find out how everyone at the party is.**

**Thank you all for reading and don't forget to review. ;) **

**Love you all. – THGgoddess4ever :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Bleed Red

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed this story so far. I really do appreciate it. **

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, the state of Texas, or the song 'Bleed Red' by Ronnie Dunn.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Bleed Red**

* * *

_~ Let's say we're sorry 'fore it's too late, Give forgiveness a chance. Turn the anger into water; Let it slip through our hands. We all bleed red, we all taste rain. All fall down, lose our way. We all say words we regret, we all cry tears, we all bleed red. If we're fighting, we're both losing; we're just wasting our time. Because my scars, they are your scars, and your world is mine. You and I, we all bleed red, we all taste rain. All fall down, lose our way. We all say words we regret, we all cry tears, we all bleed red. Sometimes we're strong, sometimes we're weak. Sometimes we're hurt and it cuts deep. We live this life breath to breath, we're all the same, we all bleed red. ~_

* * *

_I remember one day from when I was sixteen. It was a cloudy day and the wind was blowing harshly outside, shaking the house. I was sitting beside Peeta on the old worn out couch that sits in his living room. We were watching some romantic comedy, and laughing at how corny some of the lines in the movie were. After the movie was over, Peeta had dropped on to one knee in front of me. _

_I remember how my heart began to beat frantically in my chest as he took my hands in his,"Katniss, you are the first thing I think about when I wake up in the morning and the last thing I think about before I fall asleep at night. I want to be with you, if you will have me. I love you."_

"_Okay Peeta, I think that is the corniest thing I have ever heard. You beat some of the lines used in that movie by a long shot." I said with a laugh as my heart rate returned to normal._

_His smile dropped and he looked a little dejected. "Oh yeah, that's what I was going for…" He said nervously. _

"_Well you most definitely succeeded. Where did you hear that line anyways?" I asked._

"_I remember hearing Pat say something like it to Kay once… but they were in a fairly compromising position so I'm not sure how much he actually meant it." Peeta had said and made a disgusted face at the memory. I stifled a laugh as he gagged at the thoughts that had invaded his brain. All I thought back then was that he was playing along with the movie but when I think back on it now, I wonder if he really meant what he said._

* * *

I wake up to the blinding lights of a hospital room. Pain is radiating from my right shoulder and someone is sitting next to me, tightly grasping my left hand. I turn to my left to see Peeta holding my hand. I look around the room slowly taking in my setting. There are a lot of people in my room; more than are allowed in at once for sure. My mom, Haymitch and Prim are all there sitting on my right side. All of the Mellarks are there standing behind Peeta, Kaylee and Volt are standing with them too. Standing at the foot of my bed is the one person I definitely did not expect to see. My father stands there handcuffed between two burly police officers.

"What are you doing here? You try and kill me and risk the lives of a bunch of people and then come in here to visit me. A little late to be a good father, don't you think?" I spit at my father, who refuses to make eye contact with me. Without looking, I know my face is red with anger and all I see is red. I want so badly to jump out of this bed and strangle him.

"Katniss, he came here to get your forgiveness. He has been charged with four counts of first degree murder, and one count of attempted murder. Under the Texas Penal Code he is to be given a death sentence. He said that before he is killed he needs to apologize." One of the officers says, I recognize him as Cato's father Brutus.

Despite knowing that he has killed three of my classmates and injured who knows how many others, I know that I need to forgive him. I've never been a religious person but I know that forgiveness is needed for everyone, even those who don't deserve it. Peeta's grip on my hand tightens, letting me know he is still there. Haymitch takes my other hand, trying to comfort me.

"Okay. I will hear out his apology but I want him to know one thing. He never has been and never will be my father." I say coolly. I squeeze both of the hands holding mine, letting them know I can do this as my father clears his throat getting ready to speak.

"I made a lot of mistakes in my life. I always let my anger take control of me, and the alcohol always made it worse. I hurt your mother, I hurt you, I've hurt everyone all because I wanted revenge for you leaving me in that house to die. It was never your fault and I realize that now that it is too late. I killed innocent people and I almost killed my own daughter. I know I have never been a father to you and I don't blame you for that. All I can ask is that you can forgive me for everything I have done. I don't want to die without your forgiveness… please Katniss, forgive me." He begs.

"I forgive you, but I will never forget what you have put me through; what you put all of us through." I tell him as we lock eyes; his eyes are filled with unshed tears but I feel no pity for him. I gave him the one thing he wanted and I don't need to give him anything else. The police officers drag him out of the room, leaving me with everyone else.

I turn to Peeta, "how is your side and who was killed?" I have a lot of questions and I expect answers.

"I'm better; the glass didn't go very deep at all. There are people that are much worse off than I am. The police just announced the deaths this morning, there were four total. Glimmer, Marvel, Finch and Dalton. Three people are in critical care right now: Thresh, Johanna and… and Gale." Peeta mumbles the last two names but I still hear them. Tears stream down my cheeks, blurring my vision. I cry for those who died because they will never get a chance to live their lives, they don't get to grow up. I cry because there is a chance that three people I care about could die. A lot of people leave the room, the only people in there when my vision clears are Peeta, Kaylee, and Volt. Peeta scoots his chair over so they can come closer, Volt steps forward first.

"I just wanted to say that I am really sorry about what happened and that I shouldn't have let Gale and Johanna drink so much. If they hadn't been drunk they wouldn't have tried to take down your dad. I should have stopped them but Ravius and I were both drunk and neither of us even thought to stop them. I'm really sorry; actually both Ravius and I are really sorry. Please don't hate us." Volt pleads; the guilt is evident in his voice.

"I don't blame or hate either of you. It was a party people get drunk and it impairs their judgment; don't worry okay?" I say and give him a small smile. He gives me a hug and says bye to us all before making a hasty exit from the hospital room.

"Poor guy has been waiting here since you were admitted to the hospital. Thought he was gunna burn a hole in the floor with all his pacin'," Peeta says with a light laugh then gestures towards Kaylee, "and this one here almost broke Patrick's hand because she was holding it so tightly worrying about you."

"I did not almost break his hand, he's just a wimp." Kaylee says with a smirk. Kaylee is a year older than Peeta and I. She is my neighbor and we have been friends since I moved here and she is like a big sister to me. She is at the Mellark's house as much or more than I am because she is best friends with Patrick; they are really close… and I mean really close. Kaylee smacks Peeta upside the head and then turns back to me, "I was worried about you but not nearly as worried as Peety-boy here. He never left your side once you came back from surgery. The doctors told him you would be fine, they fixed up your shoulder and then sedated you to help you heal. They said you should make a full recovery in two weeks. Peeta asked three different doctors just to make sure, and he kept calling my mother to ask her questions about your condition. Been drivin' everyone nuts waiting for you to wake up. I am really glad you're awake though, when I heard you were shot I rushed to the hospital. I was worried sick about my little sis."

"You shouldn't have worried so much; you know I'm a fighter. A bullet could have hit my heart and I would still be fighting. A shot to the shoulder isn't enough to get rid of me." I say somewhat seriously then my voice turns sing songy, "sooo how are things with you and Patty?"

"We haven't been together as much lately… because of stupid fucking Gemma. I want to stab that evil, narcissistic bitch with a rusty fork." Kaylee says and I laugh. Gemma made Kaylee's life a living hell in junior high and they still don't get along.

Peeta pipes up, "I would be willing to help." Kaylee and Peeta high five before Kaylee gets a text and announces she has to go; leaving Peeta and I alone.

"So it's just the two of us here… alone." I say dramatically. Peeta leans over and gives me a light kiss.

"I know that Katniss but we almost went too far at that party. Besides you need to be careful with that shoulder. There letting you out today but they said no physical exercise… at all." He says, wagging his finger at me.

I wink at him, "I hope you plan on keeping me company then, otherwise I might die of boredom. You will stay with me right?"

He locks eyes with me, "Forever."

* * *

I was released from the hospital about two hours after my conversation with Peeta. We had both ended up falling asleep, his head resting on the edge of my bed. After I was released, my family took me to home. Peeta came with us; my parents were letting him stay with us for a few days after I begged them. When I was with Peeta I had less nightmares, it has always been like that. When we get to my house we eat dinner and then I head up to my room, dragging Peeta with me.

"I'm so glad to be home. When I saw that gun pointed at me, my whole life flashed in front of my eyes and I just remember thinking I'll never get the chance to tell my mother that I'm sorry." I say as I grab pajamas.

"Sorry for what?" Peeta asks.

"I yelled at her right before we left for that party. I was mad that she hadn't told me my father wasn't dead. I needed to apologize and I needed to forgive her for not telling me. We all need to give forgiveness a chance." I say.

"That is very true, Miss. Everdeen. So forgive me for what I'm about to do." He whispers as he leans in to kiss me. The kiss is slow and passionate and seems to make every inch of my body tingle.

"That was a serious offense, . I'm not sure I can forgive you for that but I can try." I say sarcastically as we pull back. He winks at me and then pushes me towards the bathroom so that I can change and brush my teeth. When I go back into my room, Peeta is laying on my wearing a pair of basketball shorts. I lay down next to him and he puts an arm around my waist pulling me against his chest.

I remember my dream from early and turn to face Peeta, "remember the day we were watching that movie during that really bad storm. You meant what you said didn't you… about loving me?"

Peeta looks me in the eyes, "I meant every word, I really do love you Katniss."

"Peeta, I-" I start but Peeta cuts me off, "Katniss you don't have to say anything back, I understand if you don't feel the same. I mean we've only been dating for a few days."

I take his face in my hands and make him look at me, "That may be but we have been best friends forever. Peeta… I love you too."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. My number of reviews for the last chapter was a little depressing; I hope to get more reviews for this chapter. I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I have been so out of it lately. My mind is all over the place, that's what I get for trying to go non-stop. My two favorite boys, the grown one(haha) and the little one, have been keeping me moving. **

**Anyways, that's chapter four, hope you all liked it. Next chapter will have more flashbacks and there will be some more fluffy Katniss/Peeta moments I prefer writing happy scenes over the dramatic, depressing ones.**

**Thank you all for reading and don't forget to review. ;) **

**Love you all. – THGgoddess4ever :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Dancing Away & Springsteen

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed this story so far. I really do appreciate it. This chapter only has one flashback but it is long. **

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter and ****PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW****. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, 4-H, USD, the state of Texas, the song 'Dancing Away with my Heart' by Lady Antebellum, or the song 'Springsteen' by Eric Church. Diaryofamonster owns Ravius. I do however own Kaylee, Volt, Patrick's personality and pretty much everything he does, and of course Gemma.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Dancing Away with my Heart & Springsteen**

* * *

_~ I finally asked you to dance on the last slow song, beneath that moon that was really a disco ball. I can still feel my head on your shoulder, and hoping that song would never be over._ _I haven't seen you in ages, sometimes I find myself wondering where you are. For me you'll always be eighteen and beautiful and dancing away with my heart._ _I brushed your curls back so I could see your eyes and the way you moved me was like you were reading my mind. I can still feel you lean in to kiss me; I can't help but wonder if you ever miss me._ _I haven't seen you in ages, sometimes I find myself wondering where you are. For me you'll always be eighteen and beautiful and dancing away with my heart._ _You headed off to college at the end of that summer and we lost touch. I guess I didn't realize even at the moment we lost so much._ _I haven't seen you in ages. Sometimes I find myself wondering where you are. For me you'll always be eighteen and beautiful and dancing away with my heart. ~_

* * *

_~ To this day when I hear that song, I see you standing there on that lawn, __discount shades__, store bought tan, flip-flops and cut off jeans. Somewhere between that setting sun, I'm On Fire and Born To Run. You looked at me and I was done, we were just getting started. I was singing to you, you were singing to me. I was so alive, never been more free; Fired up my daddy's lighter and we sang oh. Stayed there 'til they forced us out; we took the long way to your house, And I can still hear the sound of you saying, "Don't go". When I think about you, I think about 17. I think about my old Jeep, I think about the stars in the sky. Funny how a melody sounds like a memory; like a soundtrack to a July Saturday night, Springsteen. I bumped in to you by happenstance you probably wouldn't even know who I am, but if I whispered your name__, I bet there'd still be a spark. Back when I was gasoline__ and this old tattoo had brand new ink, and we didn't care what your momma think 'bout your name on my arm. Baby is it spring or is it summer. The guitar sound or the beat of the drummer, you hear sometimes late at night on your radio. Even though you're a million miles away, when you hear Born In The USA; do you relive those glory days from so long ago. When you think about me, do you think about 17. Do you think about my old Jeep, think about the stars in the sky. Funny how a melody sounds like a memory; like a soundtrack to a July Saturday night, Springsteen. ~_

* * *

_The memories of last night are fresh in my head. Telling Peeta I loved him was not easy but I also knew there was no sense in hiding my feelings._ I wake up wrapped in Peeta's arms. Peeta is still sound asleep, snoring lightly. He looks so much more relaxed when he is asleep, he appears almost childish. As I wait for Peeta to wake up I think back to my favorite memory from the past year.

* * *

_I remember senior prom, it happened only a few months ago. I really didn't want to go, dances have never been my thing. After a lot of begging from Clove and Johanna I agreed to go, but I had planned on going solo. I had just figured that Peeta would ask some girl from our class, he is the ASB president and I'm sure any girl would be happy to go with him. I didn't want to go with any random guy and most of my guy friends are taken. _

_I had just gotten back from picking up my dress from the boutique downtown the night before prom. After hanging up my dress, I had changed into sweatpants and a loose shirt. I went downstairs and decided to watch TV for awhile, since my parents were off on a date night and Prim was spending the night at a friend's house. After about an hour of watching re-runs of 'Jane by Design' and 'Switched at Birth' I heard a knock at the door. I was completely speechless when I opened the front door to reveal Peeta standing there with two dozen red roses. He smiled at me and then told me to look down. When I looked down there was a banner that consisted of a bunch of pictures of Peeta and I. There were big white block letters taped to the banner. It read, ' Katniss, will you go to Prom with me?' I stared at the ground completely speechless taking in the banner and the blonde boy standing in front of me without about forty dollars worth of roses. _

_Peeta cleared his throat, "I know it's a little late to be asking you this, the banner took forever to make but I thought you would like it. So what do you say? Will you go prom with me?" _

"_I- I love it, of course I'll go with you." I had said as I pulled Peeta in for a hug. We pulled back and he handed me the roses with a huge smile. I invited him in and we spent the rest of the night watching movies until my parents got home._

_The next day…_

_After hours of getting my hair, nails and makeup done I was ready. My parents had payed a professional makeup artist by the name of Cinna to help me out. Once I got my dress on, my mom started to take pictures me. She cried about how grown up her baby was, Haymitch made comments about how I looked like I was on fire when I twirled and Prim kept telling me how beautiful I looked. After about twenty minutes of the hell that is taking pictures, Peeta arrived. His tie was made to look as if it was on fire and when I saw that I chuckled. The boy and girl on fire, that's what we were. My mom proceeded to take more pictures this time of the two of us. After about a hundred more pictures my moms finally let us go. Peeta helped me into his Jeep and we set of for the school so that we could get on the buses. On our way there Peeta turned on the radio and flipped to the country station. Immediately the sound of Eric Church's Springsteen filled our ears. Peeta and I had sang along loudly, gaining a lot of weird looks from drivers around us. The two high school seniors dressed in formal wear singing country music as we cruise down the road in an old worn down jeep, in my mind it was perfection. _

_We arrived to the school and as Peeta helped me out he pulled me into a hug. He whispered in my ear, "You look beautiful, girl on fire." I remember his words sending shivers down my spine, the good kind for once. We loaded on to the buses and spent the two hour drive talking with friends and taking pictures on our phones. When we finally arrived at the grand ballroom that the school had reserved, everyone practically jumped off the buses including me. The first part of the night was set aside for dinner and dessert. The rest of the night consisted of dancing and the announcement of the prom king and queen. Peeta dragged me out to the dance floor for the last slow song. 'Dancing Away with my Heart' is playing through the speakers as we twirl around. As the song was coming to an end, Peeta surprised me by leaning in and just barely brushing his lips against mine, so quick I'm not sure whether it was a kiss or not. That was the night that Peeta truly danced away with my heart. _

I snap out my thoughts when Peeta kisses my cheek. His voice is thick with sleep, "whatcha thinkin' bout?"

"Prom… I'm really glad you decided to ask me." I say as he plants several more kisses on my cheek and jaw.

He smiles, "I'm glad you said yes; you were the only person I wanted to go with. "

* * *

Peeta and I decide to spend the day looking at apartments in San Diego. We were both lucky enough to be accepted into the University of San Diego. We were starting there in the fall, and after a long discussion with both of our parents we were given permission to share an apartment. Our parents made this decision before we began dating but they hadn't changed their minds yet just told us to remember what we were there for. I believe Haymitch worded it like this, 'you are there for a degree in education Katniss; not a degree in anatomy… or chemistry. You both keep those hands to yourselves.' That statement had resulted in a fit of laughter from everyone around us. We go on a bunch of different sites and eventually find two apartments that are close by to the campus and within our price range. We click to make a reservation to tour the apartments, we set the reservation dates for the same weekend we will be in San Diego to finalize some things at USD and to see Eric Church in concert. The concert tickets were a gift from my uncle who lives in California, I had mentioned how obsessed I was with Eric Church and how me and Peeta loved his songs one day while I was video chatting with him. A week later there were two tickets for the concert and two round trip plane tickets in the mail along with note from my uncle about us staying with him that weekend.

"Two more weeks till the concert, you excited?" Peeta asks as he shuts down the computer.

I laugh, "There floor seats Peeta, right next to the stage. Of course, I'm excited!"

Peeta gives me a serious look, "should I be worried that you're going to leave me for a bad ass country music star." That sentence is enough to send both Peeta and I into a fit of laughter.

When we finally stop laughing I bring myself closer to Peeta, "He is a bad ass when it comes to country music but you will never lose me. I'm pretty sure we made it clear we want to be with each other last night, Peeta. I meant what I said last night, I do love you."

Peeta leans in to give me a kiss, "and I love you."

* * *

After an hour of eating everything we could find in the kitchen, Peeta and I decided to call up Kaylee and see what she was doing. Kaylee answered right away and sounded really overly excited on the phone as she agreed to meet us at the shopping center near Peeta's house. We leave for the shopping center as soon as I hang up the phone. Kaylee only lives five minutes away from there so she is bound to be there when we arrive.

When we get to the shopping center we see a hyper Kaylee standing near her car bouncing excitedly on the balls of her feet. We make or way over to her and the three of us go inside, happy to be out of the sweltering mixture of heat and humidity. I turn to Kaylee who is practically skipping along, "what has you so excited?"

Kaylee smiles even bigger, " do you remember Obsidian Kimbra?" I nod my head in answer and she continues, " I ran into him earlier today when I was at the college getting my transcripts , well we got to talking and he asked me out. Oh and I found out he is transferring schools too to the same place I am; looks like you and Peety-boy won't be as alone at USD as you thought."

"You're transferring there? I thought you said you were going to transfer to a school out here." I say surprised but I can't keep the smile off my face. It will be nice to have two more familiar faces around. She tells me all the reasons behind her transferring and then goes on to tell me all about Obsidian.

Once Kaylee finishes her story Peeta decides to pipe in, " What is my brother going to think about you going off to California… with a guy no less." Peeta says the last few words in a dramatic way, making me laugh.

Kaylee laughs a little too, "Don't know but he has been spending all his time helping Gemma with her 4-H shit. Don't get me wrong I have nothing against 4-H, I just have something against her."

Peeta and I laugh because well… everyone hates Gemma. Peeta's brother is blind to how awful she is because chances are he's getting laid and that's all he cares about right now. When he dates he tends to end up whipped and does everything his girlfriends want him to do. It's pathetic really, but it makes for a good laugh for everyone else and usually leads to a lot of jokes at his expense. When Kaylee waves her hand in front of my face and asks me what I was thinking about I snap back to reality.

"She shows goats right? At the county fair, maybe the goat will shit on her shoe or something." I suggest.

"That would be amazing, or maybe she'll get wrapped up in that leash thing and fall in the pile shit face first." Kaylee says.

Then gets all three of us get an amused look on our faces as we all think the same thing, I_ wonder if she leads Patrick around with a leash like she does her goat._

* * *

**That's chapter five, hope you all liked it. It is my longest chapter so far… I think. I know the ending of it has nothing to do with Katniss or Peeta but I absolutely love that line. X) Next chapter has some action between Katniss and Peeta, a very interesting cat-fight between Gemma and Kaylee, and maybe some revelations from the very interesting and confused brother of Peeta Mellark, and possible even some flashbacks. **

**Also… go read Diaryofamonster's story, it's called 'Last Chance for Happiness'(/s/7994446) and it is the sequel to my completed Clato story, 'True Love, Never Forgotten' but you don't have to really read mine to understand hers. So go read people. :) **

**Again, Thank you all for reading and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. ;) **

**Love you all. – THGgoddess4ever :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Remind Me

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed this story so far. I really do appreciate it. In the last chapter I forgot to mention that sadly I do not own 'Switched at Birth' or 'Jane by Design'. This chapter has some time skips and as mentioned in the last chapter, there are a lot of scenes that do not revolve around Katniss/Peeta but they're pretty funny. And there is quite a bit of swearing in this chapter and some heated scenes so beware although not in great detail. The flashback is also Katniss' dream. **

**Also the amount of reviews has been dropping lately. I really would appreciate some more reviews. Thanks :)**

**So, hope you all enjoy this chapter and ****PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW****! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, 4-H, the state of Texas, or the song 'Remind Me' by Carrie Underwood and Brad Paisley. Diaryofamonster owns Ravius. I do however own Kaylee, Volt, Patrick's personality and pretty much everything he does, and of course Gemma. **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Remind Me**

* * *

_~ We didn't care if people stared; we'd make out in a crowd somewhere. Somebody'd tell us to get a room; it's hard to believe that was me and you. Now we keep saying we keep saying that were okay, but I don't want to settle for good not great. I miss the way that it felt back then; I wanna feel that way again. Been so long that you'd forget the way I used to kiss your neck. Remind me, remind me. So on fire and so in love; way back when we couldn't get enough. Remind me, remind me. Remember the airport dropping me off; we were kissing goodbye and we couldn't stop. I felt bad 'cause you missed your flight, but that meant we had one more night. Do you remember how it used to be; we'd turn out the lights and we didn't just sleep. Remind me, baby, remind me. Oh, so on fire so in love; that look in your eyes that I miss so much. Remind me, baby, remind me. I wanna feel that way; yeah, I wanna hold you close. Oh, if you still love me; don't just assume I know. Baby, remind me, remind me. Do you remember the way it felt? You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves. Remind me. Yeah, remind me. All those things that you used to do; that made me fall in love with you. Remind me, oh baby, remind me. ~_

* * *

_When I was eight years old, I made a promise to myself that I would never fall in love with anyone. I thought that if I loved someone it would automatically end in me getting hurt. I realize now that you can't control who you fall in love with. I remember my ninth birthday, the first time Peeta told me he loved me. At the time I had thought he meant as a friend or even a sister of course I'm aware now that was not the case. The day of my ninth birthday I had planned to go to the aquatic center with Peeta. We both loved swimming and I was determined to pass the swim tests to go on the diving boards. When we arrived I quickly made my way over to the pool that did the swim tests and told the life guard I was ready to swim. He looked at me like I was insane but he still let me go for it. I pushed off from the wall and swam to the other side of the pool and back. The lifeguard looked awestruck and Peeta stood there clapping for me with a big smile on his face. The lifeguard gave me my wristband and then I dragged Peeta over to the diving boards and told him to wait and watch. _

_I went to one of the low boards and bounced a few times before launching myself in the water in a perfect dive. When I swam back up cheers erupted from people around me and I quickly swam over to the ladder and got out. I'm met with a hug from both my mother and Peeta's mother. Peeta stood behind them, skimming his toes across the water on the ground. _

_I'll never forget the words that came out of Peeta's mouth when he stepped forward and pulled me into a bear hug, "I thought you weren't going to come back up."_

"_Peeta I'm a good swimmer." I had said cockily._

"_I know, I just I love you and I was worried." Peeta said as he played with the hem of his swim trunks. I never told him I loved him back that day, I still had it in my head that any kind of love would lead to pain. I learned it's not love that causes the pain, it's ignorance. _

* * *

The last week has passed by slowly. It was filled with the funerals of those killed and hospital visits to check up on Thresh, Johanna, and Gale. Thresh was released a few days after I was, but Gale and Johanna are still in the Intensive Care Unit. Johanna was able to be taken of the life support machines and is now breathing on her own. Gale on the other hand has not improved much and the doctors still aren't sure if he's going to make it. Every time I go to visit him I end up breaking down, I know he is strong and he can make it but it's hard to see your cousin laying practically lifeless in a hospital bed. When I'm not attending a funeral or visiting the hospital I have been spending a little bit of time with Clove. Although most of the time I spend with her is spent looking at wedding venues and wedding dresses online. Naturally she would choose now to turn into a complete girly- girl. She doesn't even plan on having the wedding for another 4 years but she still insists on figuring everything out now. So I end up spending most of my time with Peeta or Kaylee. Nothing against Kaylee, but I prefer to spend time with Peeta. Peeta was with me through all the funerals, holding me tight and wiping away my tears. All the funerals were set one after the other so that everyone could easily attend all four. That was one of the hardest days of my life; losing one person is hard enough, losing four is enough to make you go insane. That's why my parents have overlooked the fact that I spend every night at Peeta's house even while his parents away. Of course, we don't take advantage of our parent's trust. Although Peeta is very good at helping distract me from all the bad things going on.

* * *

In exactly four days, Peeta and I will be in sunny San Diego. I try and focus on that to make it through the rest of the week. Johanna made an amazing recovery and is supposed to be released from the hospital today. Gale was starting to get a little bit better and his chances for survival have increased quite a bit. The doctors think that they should be able to take him off life support by tomorrow. Peeta and I have plans to go to the country fair in two days with Ryan, Kaylee and Patrick. My mom was ecstatic when she found out I was hanging out with some friends. Apparently I need a social life and something to distract me from the 'tragic events that have plagued my life recently.' I only agreed because a certain someone is showing her goats that day and Kaylee told me that she has a good feeling something amazing will happen while were there. Why do I have a feeling that Kaylee has something up her sleeve?

* * *

The day of the fair, everyone but Patrick loads into Ryan's Chevy Silverado. When we finally get to the fairgrounds we make our way back to the barn that the 4-H is showing their animals in. Patrick is already sitting on the bleachers and so we all sit around him. Gemma is the first one to come out, Kaylee leans forward in anticipation. As Gemma is walking the goat around, the goat decides that now is the perfect time to go to the bathroom. Gemma continues to strut around, swaying her hips way more than necessary. She is in the middle of winking at Patrick when the goat becomes frantic and tries to run off, causing the lead rope Gemma is using to wrap around her legs. We all watch as she falls, mouth open into the pile of shit her goat left earlier. Kaylee doubles over in laughter as Gemma gets up crying, spitting goat pellets out of her mouth and screaming about someone sanitizing her mouth.

Gemma finally looks over at us and then she stalks over to us and points a finger right at Kaylee, "this is all your fault, you jealous bitch."

Kaylee just laughs harder and says very innocently, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Gemma. I did absolutely nothing."

Gemma glares at her, " I think you're just jealous because it was love at first sight between Patty and I."

Kaylee smirks, "and I think you're full of shit… pun intended. Besides last time I checked love at first sight would imply that you both love each other and I think we both know he doesn't love you."

"You disgusting hoe, he loves me. He loves me more than he will ever love you. Yourjust jealous because you're not having sex with him." Gemma screams back at Kaylee. This causes everyone around us to turn and face us. Patrick has already spit his soda across the bleachers and is now trying unsuccessfully to hide from his screaming girl friend. Peeta and I laugh quietly as does Ryan.

Kaylee keeps a straight face, "oh, but I am. Tell me if he really loved you, would he be sleeping with me? "

Gemma's jaw drops as she looks to the middle Mellark brother, "is what she said true? I thought we had something special!"

Patrick's hands clench into fists and his jaw is tight, "If what we had was special you wouldn't have felt the need to go behind my back with that guy from the dock. And yeah what she said is true, and honestly I should have broken up with you a long time ago. I only stayed with you because you were easy; if anything you're the hoe. And Gemma?"

Gemma comes closer, "Yeah?"

The middle Mellark brother takes a step away from Gemma and puts an arm around Kaylee, "I always have and always will love Kaylee more than I ever thought I loved you."

Gemma's face is red with anger as she storms off flipping us all off. The minute she rounds the corner we start laughing and claps are heard from random people around the room. We all get up and leave the barn area, so that no more issues arise and the show can go on.

Patrick rubs that back of his neck nervously, "Kaylee, can I uh- talk to you… alone." Kaylee nods nervously and they walk off , leaving the three of us to our own devices. Being the people we are, we decide to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"What was that back there? If you still loved me; you shouldn't have just assumed I knew." Kaylee states.

"I know, when I said I loved you two years ago; I meant it and I still mean it." Pat says, and for once he is acting serious.

"Do you remember the way it felt?" Kaylee asks.

"You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves. Of course I do." Pat replies.

"All those things that you used to do; that made me fall in love with you." Kaylee says quietly, looking down.

Patrick steps closer, and lifts Kaylee's chin to make her look at him, "Remind me."

They lean in at the same time and kiss, the kiss is short but full of passion. I can't help but let out a loud 'aww'. That is enough to make them both glare at me, and I chuckle before grabbing Peeta's hand and running off towards the rides.

* * *

After a fight the whole way home from the fair, Kaylee cancelled her date with Obsidian and decided to spend the night at the Mellark's house. When we got home from the fair, Peeta and I decided to camp out by the lake. It was a beautiful night so we decided on sleeping beneath the stars, or without a tent at least. The hike to the lake in the dark was harder than during the day but well worth the hassle. We went to the cave that sat near the lake and laid out the blankets and pillows.

Once the makeshift bed was made, Peeta pulled me in for a long kiss. I kissed back with as much fervor and pulled Peeta's body closer to mine. His hands slid down my sides and wrapped around my waist. My body felt as if it were on fire, and at that moment I wanted nothing more than to be with Peeta in every way. I deepened our kiss as I tugged at the hem of Peeta's shirt. He pulled back for a second and quickly shed his shirt before gripping the bottom of my shirt and silently asking for permission. In response I pulled my own shirt over my head before untying the bathing suit top I had been wearing and threw both on the ground beside Peeta's shirt. I had always thought that when I eventually did this I would feel more self –conscious but instead I feel more confident than usual as Peeta stares at me with lust in his eyes. I take a step closer to him and run a hand down his torso to stop at the belt holding up his jeans. That is all it takes for Peeta to step forward and regain dominance. He plants kisses all the way down my torso, and then back up until he reaches my lips. When our lips meet again things quickly become heated as we both try and shed off our clothes. When we are both completely unclothed and Peeta is hovering over me on the blankets I realize what we are about to do but I don't try to stop it. Instead I revel in the moments we spend together, exploring each other's bodies in ways we never have before and connecting in ways we never have.

Eventually we tire and end up wrapped in each other's arms. The same line from the song 'Remind Me' keep replaying in my head as I try and drift off to sleep, _So on fire and so in love._ I'm happy to say that I'm in love with Peeta. He has always been there when I needed him and I know he will never leave me; I'm lucky to have someone like him to share this moment with. So after when Peeta kisses my forehead and asks me, "You love me, real or not real?"

I tell him, "real."

* * *

**That's chapter six, hope you all liked it. To answer any questions that might be asked… yes they had sex; I'm not big on going into detail because I prefer to not have my story taken down. So yeah this is now my longest chapter so far… I think. Next chapter will have at least one flashback, but the main focus will be on Katniss and Peeta's trip to San Diego. **

**Also… go read Diaryofamonster's story, it's called 'Last Chance for Happiness'(/s/7994446) and it is the sequel to my completed Clato story, 'True Love, Never Forgotten' but you don't have to really read mine to understand hers. So go read people. :) **

**Again, Thank you all for reading and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. ;) **

**Love you all. – THGgoddess4ever :)**


	7. Chapter 7: God Gave Me You

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed this story so far. I really do appreciate it but the number of reviews is kinda low. This chapter is the first part of the chapter I uploaded yesterday… with more detail. I will try and upload the other half later. For anybody who voted on the poll or reviewed on whether Katniss should be pregnant I have decided against it because I have an idea. I'm sorry if the original chapter sucked but I honestly was so insanely tired. PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM. **

**As I said before, the amount of reviews has been dropping lately. I really would appreciate some more reviews. Thanks :)**

**So, hope you all enjoy this chapter and ****PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW****! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, the state of California, the state of Texas, or the song 'God Gave Me You' by Blake Shelton. Diaryofamonster owns Ravius. I do however own Kaylee, Volt, Patrick's personality and pretty much everything he does, and of course Gemma.**

**Sorry for the long author's notes :P **

* * *

**Chapter 7: God Gave Me You**

* * *

_~ I've been a walking heartache; I've made a mess of me. The person that I've been lately ain't who I wanna be. But you stay here right beside me and watch as the storm blows through, and I need you. Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs. God gave me you for the days of doubt. And for when I think I lost my way, there are no words here left to say, its true God gave me you. Gave me you. There's more here than what we're seeing, a divine conspiracy. That you, an angel lovely could somehow fall for me. You'll always be love's great martyr and I'll be the flattered fool; and I need you. God gave me you for the ups and downs. God gave me you for the days of doubt. And for when I think I lost my way, there are no words here left to say, its true God gave me you. On my own I'm only half of what I could be. I can't do without you. We are stitched together, and what love has tethered; I pray we never undo. ~_

* * *

I wake up in a tangle of limbs and blankets.

Peeta is already awake and smoothing the hair away from my face, "Good morning beautiful; last night was amazing."

I smile up at him, "you know you'll always be love's great martyr and I'll be the flattered fool." He chuckles and leans down to give me a kiss.

I kiss him back but remind him that we only have today to pack for our trip to Cali. Peeta gets up first and throws me my clothes and puts on his own. After we are both dressed, we fold up the blankets and head back to Peeta's house hand in hand. The first thing we see when we get in the house is Ryan lying on the couch, getting ready to pull his hair out.

"Bro, what's wrong?" Peeta asks, going to sit next to his brother. His brother lets out an exasperated sigh and turns to Peeta.

He points a finger upstairs to where we can hear yelling, "Those two were at it all night long and then they woke up and started fighting. I did not sleep at all and I have to be at dad's bakery all day. I have no idea what the fuck they could be fighting about; they seemed more than fine last night."

"I'll make Pat take your shift; you go get some sleep. I'll kick the two of them out, they can fight outside." Peeta says helping his oldest brother off the couch. His brother thanks him and then heads towards his room.

Peeta turns back to me, "what do you think it is now?"

I laugh, "I don't think we want to know."

* * *

Eventually Peeta got Pat to agree to work at the bakery and Kaylee left for her house. Peeta drags me to his room and pulls out a huge suitcase and starts grabbing random clothes and throwing them in. My uncle informed me about an hour ago that he switched out flight so that we could stay longer; we're staying for two weeks. I think with the amount of clothes Peeta is packing he could stay there for a month and still have a new outfit to wear every day. I'm starting to think that Peeta is more feminine than I am.

_The first day of our freshman year was a big deal for Peeta. I came over to his house the day before to help him get organized. It only took us an hour to get all of his school supplies and organize his backpack and binder. So we spent the rest of the time trying to plan our outfits. I had brought over several outfits that I was thinking about wearing. It took me five minutes to choose an outfit; it took Peeta two hours. He sat there for at least a half an hour debating whether he should wear a button down shirt or a t-shirt. Then he proceeded to take the next hour and a half deciding on pants and shoes. He ended up making a schedule of what he was going to wear and when. He told me all about what should and shouldn't be worn at school; I told him to shove a hanger up his ass. After that day Peeta never asked for help choosing an outfit and whenever he goes on a trip he packs most of his closet so he can mix and match. I don't think this trip is an exception._

After stuffing most of his closet in his suitcase Peeta grabs all of his toiletry items and throws them in his carry on along with his phone charger and his back up wallet that holds all his trip money. When he is done we carry his stuff downstairs and load it in the Jeep, then go back in and leave a note for Peeta's brothers and a note for his parents to read when they get back. We drive to my house and I pack up my stuff. My suitcase is half the size of Peeta's and I end up running that in his face. He responds by pushing me up against a wall and kissing me fiercely.

"You know if that's what you're going to do when I'm bad I might be bad a little more often." I say with a wink.

Peeta pulls me closer, "Please do." I give him a quick kiss and pull away. I grab my carryon bag and Peeta grabs my suitcase and we load them into the Jeep next to Peeta's. I leave my parents a note and we get in.

After a discussion with my parents over text they have decided it would be better if we stay in a hotel near the airport since our flight is early in the morning. We both agreed that it would be safer that way; which is why we are now on our way to the airport.

After about two hours we arrive at the hotel and check in. The lady gives us a weird look but hands us two room keys. We take our stuff up there and settle in; we both fall asleep instantly. Still tired from last night's adventure and eager for our trip.

* * *

We wake up early and repack everything, quickly changing and checking out of the hotel. We arrive at the airport a little early but end up stuck in traffic resulting in us arriving right on time. We go through the check in and then through security. Eventually we are on the plane and I cling to Peeta when we take off. We were lucky enough to get first class tickets so we are treated to snacks and drinks throughout the flight. Peeta orders food and a ton of snacks. I don't even know how he can fit that much food in him. I end up sleeping off and on , resting against Peeta's shoulder. Several times during the flight Peeta will point out the things he finds interesting, or point out the window when we fly through the clouds. He is so childlike when he gets like this and it reminds me of easier times. When we are getting ready to land in California I end up practically sitting in Peeta's lap. He has his arms wrapped tightly around me and I keep my face hidden in the crook of his neck. We arrive in California right on time; we unload and grab our bags. The San Diego Airport is fairly large but not as big as LAX which I have only been to once. We see my uncle right away; it's not hard considering he is 6'6 and resembles an NBA star. He is my mom's younger brother so he has the bright blue eyes and blonde hair. When I get closer I also see the group of forty something year old woman staring at him. I guess that's what he gets for being a male model; woman's attention and an insane amount of money. It doesn't hurt that he has an acting job on the side. When we finally get over to him I give him a hug and he offers to grab my bags. I happily accept and hand him my suitcase and carryon bag. We head towards his new sports car, the Bugatti Veyron. His car is estimated to cost over two million dollars; that's more than my house is worth. We all get in the car and Peeta connects his iPhone to the usb port on my uncles radio. Songs by Lady A, Kenny Chesney, Eric Church, and several other country singers play as we ride to La Jolla.

We drive along the coast seeing beach after beach. Kites are being flown by children and families sit building sand castles together. College guys are playing volleyball as the girls cheer them on and couples walk hand in hand at the water's edge. It all seems so fun and relaxing; it makes me look forward to going to school on the beach. I just hope I can actually focus on school.

We finally arrive at my uncle's house. His house is more or less a mansion on one of the many beaches of La Jolla. My uncle gives Peeta and I a tour of the house. The front door opens right up into the living room and off to the side is a dining room with a beautiful crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The kitchen is huge and has just about every kitchen appliance you could ask for. When we get upstairs we get a look at all the rooms; there are six total. The first er see is my uncle's. The room is almost as big as my house and has a connecting bathroom and a walk in closet the size of my room. We look at four more of the rooms but they are almost all identical; somewhat large rooms with built in closets and window seats. We finally go to the last room, which is the one Peeta and I are sharing. The room is bigger than the other guest rooms but smaller than the master. It has light green walls and a king size bed with a flowery comforter and dark green satin sheets. There is also a walk in closet and a large oak dresser with a forty inch plasma screen television. There are French doors that open up to a beautiful balcony overlooking the ocean. When we finally finish out tour I launch myself onto one of the comfy leather couches in the living room. My uncle and Peeta laugh at me and I scowl at them in return.

Eventually my Uncle Andrei drags me off the couch and out towards the garage with Peeta following close behind. My uncle has Peeta tie a blindfold around my eyes before we go into the six- car garage. When we finally get in there my uncle leads me to a certain spot and tells me to take off the blindfold. I am completely speechless when I take off the blindfold. There in front of me is a brand new dark green 2013 Chevy Camaro. He hands me the keys as Peeta walks around awestruck by my car. I unlock the doors and explore the inside of the car. The seats are tan leather and the car is fully loaded. I run inside and grab my driver's license before running back to the garage. I thank my uncle at least a million times and hug him repeatedly. I jump in the car excitedly and Peeta slides in the passenger seat. We decide to just drive around the neighborhood just to try out the car.

"This car is amazing I can't believe my uncle bought me this. It has an eight cylinder engine, I can go like insanely fast." I tell Peeta as we drive around.

He laughs at my enthusiasm, "the car is awesome but don't go getting a bunch of speeding tickets."

I scowl at him, "I won't but thanks for your concern, mom." He sticks his tongue out at me and we spend the rest of the drive back laughing at our childish ways. I park the car in the garage and lock it for good measure. I am completely in love with the car and I do not want anything happening to it.

When we get back in the house I immediately smell vegetable lasagna, my favorite dinner of all time. We sit down at the dining room table and my uncle comes out with the food and several glasses filled with Italian soda. I eat all my food quickly and help myself to seconds. Peeta eats at least three helpings and my uncle eats what we left over. By the end of dinner we are all too full to even think about dessert. I excuse myself to go to the bathroom and get changed for bed. I take all my toiletries with me to the bathroom and get ready for bed. After I go to the bathroom and brush my teeth and re-braid my hair I go to the room to change into pajamas. I put on a dark green tank top and black cheer shorts and go back downstairs to say goodnight to my Uncle.

"I think I'm gunna hit the sack Uncle Andrei. Thank you again for everything I really appreciate it." I say as I pull my uncle in for a good night hug.

He hugs me back, "It's no problem Katniss, anytime. I hope you and Peeta enjoy California. Goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight." I say as I walk towards the staircase. Peeta had already gone upstairs while I said goodnight so I wasn't surprised when I walked into the room and Peeta was laying shirtless on the bed. I chuckle at his choice of pajamas and crawl in next to him. He hums 'God Gave Me You' as I drift off. I fall asleep wrapped in Peeta's arms and free of nightmares.

* * *

**That's chapter seven, hope you all liked it. So the trip will probably be finished up in the next chapter. I hope. Mostly Katniss and Peeta in the next chapter. Although there will be some Kaylee in either the next chapter or the one after that because she is my creation and a lot of what happens with her is what I have gone through although some names have been changed. But as I said mostly Katniss/Peeta fluff fest. **

* * *

**I really didn't want to split the trip into two chapters but I also don't want any more reviews saying my chapter sounded like it was written by a sixth grader. First off, writing is something I do as an outlet. I have a family and my last year of school to worry about. I write most of these chapters on my laptop while sitting in the living room in the dark after I put my kid to sleep and my fiancé is sleeping. The chapter would have been better but it was written when I was upset over something and I had spent the night before up all night with a crying two year old. So most of these chapters are written from 11pm to 1am but I want to update as much as I can before I go back to class next week. Secondly I do accept constructive criticism. But not when you make comments that are in anyway degrading. I prefer reviews on what you liked in the chapter so please help me out a bit guys. :) **

* * *

**To Guest: I am not trying to single you out and I accept the constructive criticism but honestly the sixth grade part was a little much. I'm sorry you did not like the chapter and I hope this will be better because I am staying up to fix it for you and others. Hope you keep reading. **

* * *

**Also… go read Diaryofamonster's story, it's called 'Last Chance for Happiness'(/s/7994446) and it is the sequel to my completed Clato story, 'True Love, Never Forgotten' but you don't have to really read mine to understand hers. So go read people. :) **

**Again, Thank you all for reading and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. I would REALLY like to get 10 reviews between the next two chapters. Please and Thank You. ;) **

**Love you all. – THGgoddess4ever :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Drunk on You

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed this story so far. I really do appreciate it. I think I got one review for the last chapter after I revised it. I REALLY need some reviews, it inspires me to update quicker and write longer chapters. :) So…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, the state of Texas, or the song 'Drunk on You' by Luke Bryan, I also do not own Kip Moore, Justin Moore, Eric Church or any of their songs, or the channel CMT. So I pretty much own my idea and an imagination oh and Volt, Kaylee, and Patrick's personality. Anyways…**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. :) And read the AN at the bottom for why I haven't updated lately.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: Drunk on You**

* * *

_~Cotton wood fallin' like snow in July  
Sunset, riverside, 4 wheel drives  
And a tail light circle  
Roll down the windows turn it on up  
Pour a little crown in a dixie cup  
Get the party, started_

_Girl you make my speakers go BOOM BOOM_  
_Dancin' on the tailgate in the full moon_  
_That kinda thing makes a man go mmm mmm_  
_You're lookin' so good in what's left of those blue_  
_Jeans_  
_Drip of honey on the money make it gotta be_  
_The best buzz I'm ever gonna find_  
_Hey I'm a little drunk on you_  
_And high on summertime_

_If you aint a 10 you're a 9.9_  
_Tippin' n' spillin' that home made wine_  
_On your tied up T-shirt_  
_Every little kiss is drivin' me wild_  
_Thrown little cherry bombs into my fire_  
_Good god all mighty_  
_  
Girl you make my speakers go BOOM BOOM  
Dancin' on the tailgate in a full moon  
That kinda thing makes a man go mmm mmm  
You're lookin' so good in what's left of those blue  
Jeans  
Drip of honey on the money make it gotta be  
The best buzz I'm ever gonna find  
Hey, I'm a little drunk on you  
And high on summertime_

_So let's slip on out where it's a little bit darker_  
_And when it gets a little bit hotter_  
_We'll take it off all out in the water_

_Girl you make my speakers go BOOM BOOM_  
_Dancin' on the tailgate in a full moon_  
_That kinda thing makes a man go mmm mmm_  
_You're lookin' so good in what's left of those blue_  
_Jeans_  
_Drip of honey on the money make it gotta be,_  
_The best buzz I'm ever gonna find_  
_Hey I'm a little drunk on you_  
_And high on summertime~_

* * *

I wake up still wrapped in Peeta's warm embrace as he snores lightly. I chuckle and flick his forehead; he jumps and ends up falling off the bed, landing unceremoniously on his ass. I laugh and Peeta scowls but his attitude changes when he sees just how close to the edge I'm laying. I don't have any time to scoot over before Peeta jumps on the bed, sending me flying into the air and then to the floor. As I get up off the floor I smile seductively at him as I flip him off. He laughs and gets up, wrapping his arms around my waist and giving me a long, lingering kiss. Our kiss is interrupted by my Uncle knocking on the bedroom door and informing us about the breakfast his chef made. I huff in annoyance; I just want to spend the day with Peeta. Peeta chuckles and grabs my hand, pulling me down the stairs and into the dining room. The dining room table is filled with sparkling crystal containers containing just about every food imaginable. We both fill up our plates and eat the food quickly, so we can help ourselves to seconds or in Peeta's case thirds.

When we finally finish stuffing our faces we go upstairs to change into our bathing suits and some light, beach like clothes and head down towards the pier. The beach is packed with families and couples. I spot a guy a ways down the beach that looks identical to Marvel. _No, Marvel is dead; it's not him. _We continue walking and as we get closer I see the guy from before, he is identical and I mean absolutely identical to Marvel. I speed up my pace as I walk towards the guy.

When I'm right behind him I speak up, "Marvel?" The guy turns around and looks at me with wide eyes.

"Katniss, what are you doing here in California so early?" He asks, after he recollects his thoughts. Peeta is standing slightly behind me so Marvel addresses him too. "Peeta, I see you and Katniss are finally together when did that happen?"

Peeta and I both speak in unison, "Right before graduation, everybody who was there knows that. You weren't there were you?"

He shakes his head and signals for the girl he was walking with earlier to come over. Once she makes her way over to us Marvel speaks again, "Guys I want you to meet someone very special; this is my wife, Delly. We ran off to Cali to get married write after I finished finals. How was Volt's party though?"

Peeta and I congratulate him, but its hard to think straight. Marvel was supposed to be dead but instead he is standing here as alive as ever… with his wife. I'm the one who decides to answer, "there was a lot of drama; you haven't heard anything about it?" He shakes his head no so I continue, "my father, well my biological father went on a revenge rampage and shot several people at the party. Peeta and I were both injured as were Thresh, Gale, and Johanna. Several bodies were found with severe damage to their faces, they were pretty much unrecognizable. They were declared dead on sight; Glimmer, Finch, Dalton and… and… you."

He looks completely dumbfounded by the news, " I was declared dead? As in my parents think I'm dead, my whole family, everyone thinks I'm dead." He starts to shake and Delly puts a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Marvel, now that you know are you going to go back and tell everyone what happened?" Peeta asks quietly.

Marvel was still shaking when he answered, "I think I have to. Delly, looks like we're taking a trip to Texas. Well, Katniss…Peeta we better be going, thank you for informing me I hope we'll see you again." With that he walks of, his hand clasped tightly in Delly's. Peeta and I share a look that pretty much shouts, 'what the hell just happened.' It sends us into a fit of laughter that I'm sure can be heard by everyone on the beach.

* * *

After spending another hour acting like children on the beach we returned to my Uncle's house and began counting down the hours until the concert. Around noon my uncle came home with some lunch from one of the local pizza places. We all sat around the dining room table, eating slice after slice of greasy cheese pizza. After I make my way through about three slices my uncle clears his throat. "Katniss, Peeta… I know you were excited about the floor seats I got you for the concert but I was wondering how you would feel about, wait for it… backstage passes." My uncle says as he pulls out two laminated backstage passes, complete with an Eric Church lanyard. For a second I am a completely different person as I jump up and give my uncle a bone crushing hug while I scream in excitement. My uncle and Peeta laugh at my sudden enthusiasm. Once I calm down my uncle speaks again, "now I know this may be too much but I thought of this is sort of a graduation gift so I have also rented the two of you a stretch limo for the night." This time it's Peeta who pulls my uncle into a hug. We both thank him repeatedly as we finish up our lunch. Once we finally finish our food, Peeta suggests that we start to get ready since the limo is arriving to the house at four and it is already two o'clock. I shove Peeta's overly heavy suitcase into his arms and push him out the door of the room to get ready. I lock the door behind him and chuckle as he curses me under his breath.

I quickly strip off my clothes from the beach and jump into the shower. I wash my body with the candy apple body soap my uncle had put in the shower and then shampoo and condition my hair with a citrusy smelling bed head™ shampoo and conditioner combo. When I finished I turned off the water and stepped out smelling like a candy shop. I mentally laughed at myself for the combination of scents, but hey everyone likes candy. After I had dried off, I went through my suitcase searching for a nice outfit. Jeans and a t-shirt seemed too simple but a clubbing dress or even a sun dress seemed too over the top. Finally after staring at my clothes for 20 minutes I decide on a pair of blue skinny jeans, a black strapless, ruffled shirt and pulled on my black cowboy boots. I grabbed my bag and exited down the room to head down to the living room where I know Peeta would be sitting.

Sure enough when I get downstairs Peeta is sitting on the couch, wearing worn out blue jeans, a tight fitting white shirt with a plaid shirt over it and his old brown cowboy boots and writing in his sketchbook. I sit down next to him and lean in closely to see what he's writing. On the piece of paper is a drawing of me and next to it a list of random things about me. _I can't cook without listening to country music, I hate the color pink, I love working with special education kids, my younger sister means the world to me, I get jealous easily, I have been doing archery since sixth grade. _Everything Peeta has written down are pointless, true statements. I take his sketchbook and his pencil and add another bullet point, _I love Peeta Mellark._ I hand him back the book with a smile, and we spend the next half hour making out on the couch.

* * *

When my uncle's assistant Effie arrives followed by the limo driver, Peeta and I thank my unlce one last time before we load into the limo. The limo driver explains where everything is and tells us about the privacy window. Apparently we are in a newer model that includes sound proof interior and has special black-out shades that you can pull down to cover every window including the small class window between the driver's area and the seating area. I scowl as I realize my uncle probably did this on purpose, because in his mind we're all just horny teenagers. _Okay so we are all horny teenagers but really…aren't uncles supposed to condemn that kind of activity. _Once we start moving I snap out of my thoughts and turn to Peeta who has a smug look on his face. I have a feeling Peeta had something to do with this limo… that sneaky little bastard.

The drive to the concert venue is two hours so we arrive there at around six. We thank the limo driver and tell him, we will page him when the concert ends. The concert is set to start at eight o'clock and those limited few with backstage passes are allowed in at 6:30pm. I had found out that for this specific concert only 10 V.I.P. Backstage passes were for sale meaning we get a longer amount of time with the opening acts, and Eric. We make our way to the V.I.P entrance and the usher scans our passes and then has a security guard lead us to an area backstage with leather couches and drinks of all kinds. Peeta and I sit next to each other avoiding the alcoholic beverages surrounding us. Within minutes Kip Moore and Justin Moore enter the room and greet the few people that are sitting in here. We get a chance to talk to them and get autographs, but because of the short amount of time we have it is rushed. As they're walking out security guards all walk in and behind them is Eric Church… with a beer in his hand. We get more time to talk to him and I of course force Peeta to take at least 20 pictures of me with him and I do the same for him. Eventually we are told our time is up and we need to make our way to our seats.

* * *

We go to our seats right as the concert is starting. The music blares through the speakers as I sing along to the music. The words of 'Springsteen', 'Drink in My Hand', and 'Homeboy' are floating around the venue as people around us drink themselves into an oblivion. The concert is coming to close when I feel my phone buzz against my hip. I ignore it and continue to watch the end of the concert. My phone buzzes again and again, until I finally decide to answer it figuring it must be important. I take my phone out of my pocket and walk quickly towards the nearest exit as Peeta trails slightly behind me. I look down at the screen and see Johanna's caller ID shining brightly. I answer the call, talking as loud as my strained voice allows.

Johanna's frantic voice fills my ears, "Katniss, It's Gale he got worse. He was doing better and recovering so well but something happened. I- I don't know what to do. Hazelle said that you should come home as soon as you can… I just don't know what to think about all-. "

"Johanna, calm down. Just breathe it will be okay. Peeta and I will head back, I'll see if I can get tickets to come back tonight. Do they have him on life support again?" I ask, my words calm but rushed.

Johanna takes a deep breath, "Yea, it happened today. It just all happened so fast, the doctors said he might not even make it through the night. Katniss, I can't lose him… especially not now."

I rack my brain for reasons coming up with nothing, "Why? Johanna what aren't you telling me?"

Nothing prepares me for what comes out of Johanna's mouth next, "well we're having… a… uh… baby."

My scream echoes through the deserted hallway, "You're fucking pregnant? You were drinking though at the party, and uh… Johanna why didn't you tell me sooner!"

She stutters and I can hear her voice break as she tries to hold back tears,"I just found out, I was going to tell Gale today… he always wanted a family, and now we were finally going to become one and… now everything is falling apart. I love him so much, he's like a drug and now I could lose him."

It's Peeta who speaks this time, "You listen to me, Katniss and I will be there for you no matter what. We will be there to pick up the pieces or watch them all come together. Just promise me something."

"What?" Johanna questions.

"Don't give up… on Gale, on happiness, on that baby. You are one of the strongest people I know and you will make it through. Now, Katniss and I have to go if we're going to make it back anytime soon. We will see you soon okay? Stay strong, we love you." Peeta says, his voice unwavering. I hear a muffled love you too from the other end before Peeta ends the call and leads me towards the limo.

* * *

On the ride home, neither of us speaks but instead we comfort each other with kisses and unspoken promises. We make good use of the special 'all privacy' limo despite the sadness that now surrounds us. When we arrive back at the house, our clothes are already back on and fixed but Peeta's hair is messed up and I know mine is a tangled mess. My uncle doesn't question us and for that I'm glad instead he hands us two first class tickets back to Texas; a flight that is set to leave in two hours. He had his assistant, Effie, pack up our things so that the limo driver could escort us to the airport. We say rushed goodbyes and promise to see him soon when we arrive for college as we load back into the limo, praying that Gale pulls through.

* * *

Our flight lands in Texas in the early morning; Haymitch is there to pick us up. We make it to the hospital in record time and my heart begins to beat faster as we near Gale's room. For all I know this might be the last time I see him alive. When I go into the room, I see Johanna tightly gripping Gale's left hand and Hazelle sitting on his right, her eyes puffy and red.

Hazelle's voice is raspy when she speaks, "He made it through the night. The doctor's found that the bullet that what shot into his chest was coated in a weird type of poison, known as Tracker Jacker Venom. The poison spreads slowly through the body, until into enters the veins and then it sends the victim into Cardiac Arrest. A poison control specialist was brought in and they were able to extract the venom from his body just in time."

"So he's going to live?" I ask softly, afraid of the answer.

She clears her throat, "The doctors said he is expected to make a full recovery. He's lucky that they caught it right when they did. Five more minutes and he would have been dead instantly." I cry into Peeta's chest, a mixture of happy tears and tears of relief stain his sunset orange shirt. Johanna comes over to us, leaning in so that the three of us are hugging. She seems so relieved that I hug her tighter. We only let go when we hear Gale shift in his bed. Hazelle gasps and Johanna runs back over to him, Peeta and I trailing behind her. He continues to move stretching out his legs and arms, but his eyes remain closed.

When his eyes do open, he looks right at Johanna. His eyes are filled with hope and love as he stares at her. His voice is hoarse when he speaks to Johanna but it still radiates happiness, "We're having a baby."

Johanna laughs, "We sure are Gorgeous. Guess you're not getting' rid of me any time soon."

Gale is drifting back off to sleep but he manages a few more words, "I'll never leave you, I love you Jo, more than you will ever know."

* * *

After Gale fell asleep Peeta and I left deciding to spend the night at his house. When we get there we change into PJs and Peeta turns on the TV, changing the channel to CMT. I drift off to sleep happily, listening to Peeta to singing 'Drunk on You'. His voice soothes me to sleep, _I'm a little drunk on you, and high on summertime._

* * *

**_ABOUT MARVEL'S RETURN: I GOT TO MEET JACK QUAID AND DAYO OKENIYI AND JACK WAS REALLY DOWN TO EART AND REALLY NICE SO I FELT BAD FOR KILLING OFF HIS CHARACTER. iT DOESNT REALLY CHANGE THE STORY BUT I WANTED TO DO IT SO I DID. HAHA. ANYWAYS ENOUGH RANTING ABOUT MY FAMOUS PEOPLE MEETING AND IDEAS..._**

**I feel bad for how long it took me to update. I just didn't really get any reviews so I didn't have any inspiration to write. Along with that, I have been having a lot of issues lately and I'm trying to find a way of finishing school early or transferring to finish up my degree. I can't handle what is going on in my life right now and writing is my outlet so I hope to have more inspiration and story ideas. The main reason I did not update was that I got dizzy while rehearsing for something on stage. I ended up falling backwards and giving myself a moderate concussion and a possible hair line fracture in my arm. I have been in and out of doctor's offices and I have to be constantly monitored in case there is any problems so I haven't really had time to update. I hope this chapter lives up to everyone's standards.**

**I hope to receive some reviews, and I will try and update soon. Thank you for your support.**

**Love y'all. –THGgoddess4ever**


	9. Chapter 9: Come Wake Me Up

**Author's Note: So, the lack of reviews is really disappointing. I am not one to hold chapters hostage but reviews make me want to write more and update faster. So please do me a favor and review; I really do appreciate it. **

**I wanted to switch things up a bit so this chapter is not centered around Katniss/Peeta. There will be portions in Gale's POV, Peeta's POV, and Kaylee's POV. All of which will have an impact on the story later on.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, or 'Come Wake Me Up' by Rascal Flatts. **

* * *

**Chapter 9: Come Wake Me Up**

* * *

_~I can usually drink you right off of my mind_

_But I miss you tonight_

_I can normally push you right out of my heart_

_But I'm too tired to fight._

_Yeah the whole thing begins_

_And I let you sink into my veins_

_And I feel the pain like it's new_

_Everything that we were,_

_Everything that you said,_

_Everything that I did and that I couldn't do_

_Plays through tonight._

_Tonight your memory burns like a fire_

_With every one it grows higher and higher_

_And I can't get over it, I just can't put out this love_

_I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back_

_Close my eyes tightly, hold on and hope that I'm dreaming_

_Come wake me up._

_Turn the TV up loud just to drown out your voice, but I can't forget_

_Now I'm all out of ideas and baby I'm down to my last cigarette_

_Yeah, you're probably asleep deep inside of your dreams while I'm sitting here crying and trying to see._

_Yeah, wherever you are baby now I am sure you moved on and aren't thinking twice about me_

_And you tonight._

_Tonight your memory burns like a fire_

_With every one it grows higher and higher_

_I can't get over it, I just can't put out this love_

_I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back_

_Close my eyes tightly, hold on and hope that I'm dreaming._

_I know that you're movin' on_

_I know I should give you up_

_But I keep hopin' that you'll trip and fall back in love_

_Time's not healin' anything_

_Baby, this pain is worse than it ever was_

_I know that you can't hear me, but baby I need you to save me tonight._

_Tonight your memory burns like a fire_

_With every one it grows higher and higher_

_I can't get over it, I just can't put out this love_

_I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back_

_Close my eyes tightly, hold on and hope that I'm dreaming_

_Come wake me up_

_Oh, I'm dreaming_

_Come wake me up~_

* * *

**Gale's POV**

Fluorescent lights blind me as I wake up from a drug induced sleep. Johanna was sound asleep in a chair, one hand holding mine the other resting on her abdomen; unconsciously protecting our baby. I watch as she sleeps peacefully, taking in her beautiful body and the innocence of her face when she is asleep.

_I remember when I first met Johanna in pre-school; she liked to act like one of the boys so immediately liked her. Of course as we grew up we went through different stages as we grew up together. We were friends throughout pre-school and kindergarten even though the other boys had told me that girls were yucky. To me Johanna wasn't a girl, she was my best friend. Eventually in first and second grade the boys had gotten to me and I shunned any girl who tried to come near me, fearing the cooties that everyone was so sure existed. Third grade is when I finally realized that my friendship was more important than some disease people made up, and so I rekindled my friendship with her and even let Katniss hang out with us. _

_When we all got to middle school things changed, Katniss was always with Peeta or Clove so it was usually just Johanna and I. Girls started to mean more to me, and I started developing a crush on my best friend. As middle school dragged on, my feelings for Johanna grew stronger but I didn't want to ruin our friendship so I tried dating someone else. That's when I went out with Madge, the sheriff's daughter. She was not my type and I disliked dating her but she was the complete opposite of Johanna so I thought she would help me get over my crush, instead I ended up with a broken arm and nose when I told Madge that I wanted to break up. Lucky for me, she moved away right before the 8__th__ Grade Graduation Dance. I had decided to ask Jo to go with me and I didn't want anything to ruin our night. The dance was the night I had finally told her how I felt about her. The last slow song of the night I held her close as we swayed back and forth. When the song was coming to an end I bent down and whispered in her ear that I had fallen head over heels for her and I wanted us to be more than friends. I had thought for sure that she was going to slap me so I was completely surprised when she told me she felt the same way. Right as the song ended, I had leaned down and kissed her._

_High School was completely different than middle school when it came to relationships. I was a little afraid that our relationship wouldn't hold in high school, I had seen three breakups in one day on my first day of school. We made it through freshman and sophomore year, relationship in tact although I was beginning to notice that as they got older, couples got closer. I knew what sex was and I knew that a lot of people were doing it but I wanted everything to happen the right way. That all went to Hell junior year when Johanna had surprised me on our two and a half year anniversary. Soon our relationship had become very physical, there weren't many days when we weren't connected in some way but unlike most couples we still held an emotional bond. That was why at the end of my Junior year I had decided to get a job so that when we were out of high school I could propose. _

_My friends all thought I was crazy, wanting to tie myself down to one woman. I had always been a bit of a flirt and someone who wasn't too serious but I knew that letting Johanna go would be a huge mistake, I have never loved anyone but her. I guess that's why we are where we are today…_

I snap out of my trance when I feel Johanna shift beside me, jumping up from her chair to run to the bathroom. Despite the ordeal I have been through, I get up from the hospital bed, holding on to the IV pole and walk to the bathroom. I lean down beside Jo and hold her hair back as whatever she had for breakfast makes a reappearance. When she finishes she rinses her mouth out at the sink and brushes her teeth with the toothbrush she brought from home then turns to give me a quick kiss.

She gives me another kiss, this one a little longer, "I've missed being able to do that."

I sigh and wrap my arms around her waist, "and I missed you." She chuckles and then helps me back into the hospital bed. "Jo, how far along is the baby?"

She lies next to me grabbing my hand and placing it on her stomach. She turns to face me and hands me an ultrasound picture, "the doctor said I'm about three weeks."

I looked lovingly at her, "we're going to be a family. You're both okay though right, even with the alcohol and getting shot?" She nods, explaining to me everything the doctor said. We spend awhile talking about the baby until a doctor comes in letting me know that I have been released and since I'm 18 I can just sign the papers and then I'm free to go. I sign the papers and am handed all my stuff. We walk to Johanna's truck and get in, I tell her when we get to my house to stay outside because I just want to run in, r_un in to get your engagement ring. _When we arrive I grab my stuff and bring it in then go upstairs and grab the ring box that has been sitting in a box near my bed for the last two months. My house is empty so no one questions my intentions, although my mom knows what I've been planning. I come back out of the house locking the door behind me and get back in the truck giving Johanna directions to the lake.

When we arrive, I get out of the truck and come over to open her door. I take her hand and lead her to the Gazebo that I had Katniss and Peeta set up for me. The gazebo is decorated with pictures of us from when we were little till now and filled with flowers. As she looks around I slip down onto one knee, and pull the ring out from my pocket. She gasps when she looks back at me, and all of a sudden I feel really nervous.

I slip the ring out of the box, "I have loved you since I first met you thirteen years ago, now we're starting a family together and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I never want to lose you. So, Johanna Mason, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Tears of happiness stream down her cheeks as she nods, "Yes!"

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

I hear Johanna's voice ring out across the quiet expanse of land, "Yes!"

Katniss high fives me, "Mission accomplished! Shall we celebrate?" I respond with an overly enthusiastic yes and she rolls her eyes, "not that kind of celebration, Peeta. We kind of forget to use protection every time we 'celebrate', lucky for you I got that birth control shot last month."

My mouth drops open, how could I be so forgetful? The bigger question is why isn't Katniss mad at me? She told me a long time ago that she never wanted to have kids, maybe she changed her mind. Or maybe, she just doesn't think that it is worth overreacting over. I give a defeated sigh that makes Katniss laugh before lifting her up bridal style and carrying her to my Jeep. We head towards the other end of the lake, where an abandoned lake house sits.

We spend hours at the lake skipping rocks, swimming, and chasing each other around like children. Eventually we tire and lay on the side of the lake, hand in hand talking about the past.

There is a pause in the conversation as Katniss turns to face me, "Peeta, do you ever think about our future?"

"Every day." I reply.

She props herself up onto her elbow, "It seems like everyone our age is engaged. I don't think I'm ready for something like that. I love you but I'm not even sure I want to get married."

I take a deep breath and lock eyes with her, "Katniss, no one said anything about getting married. I would love to marry you and start a family but if that's not what you want then we compromise. If you never want to get married I'm perfectly content with just spending the rest of my life with you."

She sighs defeated, "You are just too perfect." I reply with a long list of reasons I'm not perfect all of which makes her laugh like crazy. For those few seconds it's as if there are no cares in the world. Sadly that comes to an end when I remember the news my brother told us the other day.

"I forgot to tell you something earlier, we've known for a while but it's been kept a secret." I say, all laughter gone from my voice. She looks at me questioningly. I sigh, "Patrick was drafted into the Army; he leaves tomorrow for training camp."

"Your brother is going to be fighting in the war?" she questions immediately.

"Unless he is proven unfit for duty he will be but he wants to fight. He says that he wasted his whole life making mistakes and this is his chance for redemption. " I reply quietly. She wraps her arms around me trying to comfort me. I cry into her shoulder, as much as my brother annoys me the thought of him risking his life is too much to handle. As I'm crying I hear Katniss' phone going off, she pales when she sees the Caller ID, it's Patrick.

She answers the phone and my brother's voice echoes from the phone, "Peeta, Katniss. I'm going to need your help. I need a judge, a minister, a bouquet of flowers, and wedding rings."

"Should I even ask?" I question my brother.

"I plan on marrying Kaylee before I leave tomorrow. That way when I come home, I can spend the rest of my life with her." He says happily. Sometimes I really question whether or not my brother is on drugs but I have to help him. I can't deny anyone happiness.

"Have you asked her yet bro? Or are you just hoping that when you tell her that your leaving everything will fall into place?" I ask with a laugh.

"The second one, now are you going to help me or not?" He asks impatiently.

This time it's Katniss who speaks, "we'll help." She then hangs up the phone and pulls me up off the ground and drags me to the Jeep where she shoves me into the passenger seat, grabbing my keys from me. She jumps in and we drive off towards the city.

* * *

We go to store after store, in search of everything we need. Katniss says she thinks that Kaylee would want a dress so we search for something for her to wear. After an hour she finds a long lace dress that she knows will fit Kaylee and we move on. We go to the jewelers that my brother texted me about and pick up the rings he ordered. We then head to Party City and pick up decorations before going to the nearby florist and buying a bunch of flowers, and having a wedding bouquet made. We rush back to the house and start to set up, my brother left when we got here, went to get an engagement ring and ask Kaylee, the biggest question of his life.

"Peeta do we have everything?" I hear Katniss ask as she carries bag after bag of wedding decorations in. My living room has been transformed into a miniature chapel, complete with an aisle and bench seats. Flowers are spread out throughout the room and big white ribbons are tied around the end of the benches we stole from my backyard.

"Yes!" I holler back at her. Except for the last few decorations everything is set, a minister and a Judge will be here in three hours and my parents are bringing a cake from the bakery.

"Are you sure?" She asks. She has been stressing herself out since we got the call.

I give her a quick kiss, "Breathe Katniss."

* * *

**Kaylee's POV**

I stand in front of the mirror, the stretchy fabric of my shirt clinging to my swollen stomach. I don't know how I have managed to hide this from everyone for so long, especially Pat. I look at the pictures scattered on the counter in front of me, the last one is from today. I take a pen and write six months at the top. I rub my hands over my stomach, taking a deep breath. Today is the day I'll tell Pat I'm pregnant. I'm so focused on my thoughts I don't hear the bathroom door open. I just sense the presence and turn around. Patrick stands in front of me dressed in a formal suit with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. His eyes look from my stomach to the pictures on the counter then back to me.

Tears roll down my cheeks as I wait for him to say something. He takes a step closer and wipes the tears from my cheeks and takes my hands in his. He sets the flowers down and wraps me in his arms, whispering reassurances in my ear. He pulls back, "How far along are you?"

I give him a small smile as I pick up the latest ultrasound picture and hand it to him, "Six months…" His face lights up as he looks at the ultrasound picture, a smile forming on his lips. It gives me the confidence to tell his the rest, "I found out the sex today… we're having a boy." His smile gets bigger as he wraps me in a tight hug. I chuckle at his excitement and my stupidity at the same time for being so worried that he would want me or the baby. When we pull away from our hug, I see his face drop and I immediately worry.

He takes a deep breath, "Kaylee, I've been trying to tell you this for awhile now but I haven't been able to… I'm leaving tomorrow to go to training camp… for the Army."

I feel like the wind has been knocked out of me. He's leaving me tomorrow to risk his life. I know that he was in JROTC in high school and ROTC now, his training wouldn't be long then he would be leaving to fight in the war. I sob uncontrollably, wrapping my arms around my stomach and rocking back and forth. He keeps whispering I'm sorry and promises that he will come back. I just nod, unable to form words.

I stare down at my lap as Patrick plays with my fingers. I feel something cold slide onto my ring finger and look at my hands. A thin silver ring with a three small diamonds glisten on my hand. I look to Pat, completely dumbfounded.

"I want to get married before I leave, this is my completely fucked up way of proposing." He laughs.

"So let's get married." I say with a tentative smile. His whole face lights up as he helps me off the floor, and intertwines our fingers pulling me with him to his truck. The whole drive to his house he keeps one hand resting lightly on my stomach and talks excitedly about the baby. I don't think I have ever seen him so happy. _Especially when everything seems to be falling apart._

When we get to his house, he helps me out and wraps his arm around my waist. We make our way inside and Katniss jumps up off the couch, pulling a startled Peeta up with her. She looks at our embrace and a smile breaks out on her face, "I take it you said yes!" I nod excitedly and let Katniss drag me upstairs to Peeta's room which has been transformed into a sort of salon. Katniss chuckles, "just to warn you I'm not good at this makeup and hair stuff but I'm going to do my best to make you look amazing."

* * *

When Katniss finishes getting me ready she pulls out a loose fitting lace dress and helps me into it. I turn to look at myself in the mirror, the dress is tight around the chest and then flows out accentuating my stomach, I look like a glowing angel, with my hair pinned like a halo on my head. I look at her with tears welling up in my eyes "It's perfect, absolutely perfect," then my hands move to cradle my stomach, "how did you know?"

She laughs, "Instinct; you've been acting different you haven't gotten drunk in a while and you started wearing baggy shirts and stretchy pants. A little obvious if you ask me." I stick my tongue out at her but pull her into a hug anyways. She pulls back and hands me a bouquet of flowers and then leads me out of the room, where I am surprised to see my dad standing. She hands me off to my dad and walks off towards the living room. My dad hugs me tightly and tells me how grown up I'm getting. It takes everything I have not to cry as he tells me how proud he is of me, and how proud he is of Pat for wanting to be there for me despite our relationship in the past. The hardest part though was when he told me how good of a mother I'm going to be and kissed my forehead. I wiped at my eyes when I heard the music start, Ryan's piano lessons finally came in handy, and started to walk down the stairs and towards the makeshift aisle in the living room. My mom is sitting on one of the picnic benches bawling her eyes out, and my sister is sitting on her boyfriend Ian's lap. Patrick stands by the altar with the judge and priest and his brothers by his side. When I see him, I move faster down the aisle; practically dragging my dad down with me.

When I reach the front my dad gives Pat my hand, and he stares into my eyes as we make silent promises to each other. The judge conducts the ceremony using the usual vows, the priest gives us his blessing. We say out I do's, and lean in for a kiss. As we are leaning in, the front door swings open revealing an out of breath Clove.

Her face is flushed and her eyes are red and puffy. Her voice is thick with tears, "I've been look-looking everywhere for all of y-you…there's- there's been a- an accident."

* * *

_**Some people might be wondering why I have decided on making both Johanna and Kaylee pregnant at the same time and engaged at the same time. Johanna's pregnancy and engagement are included to get her out of the spotlight in the story. It kinda takes her and Gale out of the story for awhile. Kaylee's on the other hand plays a big part in the story as you will see in future chapters. And as far as no one being able to really tell, she hid behind baggy clothing and as far as Pat not being able to tell… he's kind of dim and inattentive. **_

**Again, the lack of reviews is pretty depressing. I have been trying to update more lately but sometimes things come up. So, after the next chapter there will be some time skips and next chapter will have more flashbacks. I am thinking about starting a Gale/Johanna story because my stories are usually upbeat and I want to change that up and I feel like a new story will allow that. **

**Anyways, please review and I look forward to posting the next chapter as soon as possible. **

**Love you all. –THGgoddess4ever**


	10. Chapter 10: Crying On A Suitcase

**Author's Note: So, the lack of reviews is still really disappointing. I am not one to hold chapters hostage but reviews make me want to write more and update faster. So please do me a favor and review; I really do appreciate it. **

**Yea, this chapter is really short compared to my usual chapters but at least I updated. I will try and update more often, it just depends. Just a warning this chapter is kind of a downer, and mentions of depression and thoughts of suicide are included.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, or 'Crying On A Suitcase' by Casey James. **

* * *

**Chapter 10: Crying On A Suitcase**

* * *

_~Boy don't wait, don't think, don't lock the door behind you  
Run and jump into your truck, hit the gas, burn some rubber up  
Yeah your time's running out  
Do it now_

_Take a shortcut, take a back road, take the shoulder to the exit_  
_Skip the parking, screw the ticket, hit the curb and leave it sitting_  
_Whatever it takes_  
_You gotta get to that gate_

_She's cryin' on a suitcase_  
_Sittin' at the airport_  
_Waitin' on an airplane_  
_Bound to take her out of here_  
_Ooh_  
_They're gonna call her number_  
_She'll sit down by the window_  
_The plane'll leave the runway_  
_And fade into a goodbye sky_  
_You better run while you still got time_  
_She's cryin' on a suitcase_

_Admit it boy you blew it, you really messed it up_  
_You can make excuses if you really want to lose her_  
_It's all on the line, do or die time_  
_Getting on your knees time_

_Tell her that you want her, need her, love her, gotta have her_  
_Everything good in your life begins and ends with her_  
_Lose your pride while you can_  
_Come on man be a man_

_She's cryin' on a suitcase_  
_Sittin' at the airport_  
_Waitin' on an airplane_  
_Bound to take her out of here_  
_Ooh_  
_They're gonna call her number_  
_She'll sit down by the window_  
_The plane'll leave the runway_  
_And fade into a goodbye sky_  
_You better run while you still got time_  
_She's cryin' on a suitcase_

_She's cryin' on a suitcase_  
_Waitin' on an airplane_  
_Bound to take her out of here_

_They're gonna call her number_  
_She'll sit down by the window_  
_The plane'll leave the runway_  
_And fade into a goodbye sky_  
_You better run while you still got time_  
_Well you still got time_

_She's cryin' on a suitcase_  
_Waitin' on an airplane_  
_She'll fade into a goodbye sky~_

* * *

**Katniss POV**

* * *

We rush to the Hospital, Haymitch is sitting in one of the waiting room chairs. He has is head hanging in his hands, his body shaking with sobs. Its then I know something terrible has happened. I sit down next to him, Peeta sits beside me clasping my hand tightly for support. Haymitch looks at me, his eyes glassy with unshed tears.

He pulls me into a hug, "I'm sorry Katniss, I'm so sorry."

"Haymitch what happened? I need to know. Please tell me." I beg, trying to keep my voice steady.

A lone tear escapes his eye and trails down his cheek, "Your mom, Prim. They were walking to the store together… the driver wasn't paying attention… hit them."

Tears well up in my eyes and my voice is unsteady, "Please tell me their okay."

This sends Haymitch into another round of sobs, "Your mom was DOA… their transferring Prim to a children's hospital… she's in critical condition."

I completely loose it then, tears blur my vision and my ears are ringing. My mother is dead and my sister could very well die too. Peeta pulls me into his lap and I cry into his shirt. A doctor calls Haymitch and I to follow him. Haymitch sensing my pain and distress gets permission for Peeta to come with us. I cling to him as we walk down the hallway. The doctor tells us we need to say our goodbyes to my mother. When we enter the room, I see a chaplain over my mother's body giving a blessing. We all say our tearful goodbyes and are led to Prim's room. Her doctor tells us that she is too unstable to be transferred and we need to be prepared to say our goodbyes. Haymitch goes in first and when he comes out, Peeta walks me in but lets me say my goodbyes on my own.

Prim's body lays, looking so small in the big hospital bed. Tubes are coming out of her chest and mouth, and her body is covered in cuts and bruises, bones twisted in all directions. This is not the way Prim would want to live, this is not the way she would want me to remember her.

I smooth back her hair carefully and take her tiny hand in mine. I start to sing the lullaby my mom sang to Prim and I when we were younger, The Valley Song. When I finish the song, I kiss her forehead and tell her one more time that I love her more than she could ever imagine. After Haymitch and Peeta come back in. The doctor pulls the plug on the life support machine, the heart monitor registers a few weak heartbeats before it lets out a long high pitched beep and she flat lines.

My vision blurs and darkness starts to come over me. The last thing I see before I collapse is the doctor pulling a white sheet over Prim's body.

* * *

_**Two Weeks Later…**_

The funerals have come and gone, the bodies have been laid to rest. The sadness the people of our town felt has lessened but my depression has not. Haymitch will not sleep in the room he once shared with my mother, he insists on sleeping on the couch. Every time I walk past my mother or Prim's rooms I feel completely empty inside. Haymitch has started drinking and I have become lethargic. The only thing I have done since the funerals is lay in my bed, staring at the ceiling. Sleep evades me, the nightmares are too much to deal with. All my friends visit, bringing food, comforting words, or just their presence. Patrick left two weeks ago but he was able to call and comfort me through the phone, Peeta's family come by and visit everyday. Cato and Clove have come by at least 4 times a week. Same with Johanna and Gale, although I know it's hard on Gale too. Kaylee sleeps at my house every night but I know it's hard on her. Right now, sadness and depression is all that fills our house.

* * *

_**A month later…**_

After talking to everyone, Peeta and I had decided to move to California a little early. Haymitch and Kaylee left with us, so now were all here. Haymitch went to live with Uncle Andrei, Kaylee moved into her apartment, and Peeta and I moved into ours. I still wake up every night screaming for my mother and sister. I have seen multiple psychiatrists and tried taking different types of anti-depressants but nothing seems to help. I know Peeta is getting fed up with me. Everyone is getting fed up with me, sometimes I'm not sure its worth living. I feel empty, numb, alone with my pain. Deep down I know it's not true, people are there for me but I push them all away. That's why it doesn't surprise me when I snap at Peeta a little too harshly one day.

"Katniss, please just come to the park with me. You need to get out of the house." Peeta begs.

"I have told you once and I'll say it again, let me be. I want to stay here I want to be alone Peeta. Going outside isn't going to make me feel any better." I yell at him.

"How would you know? You haven't come out since we got here. If you want to be alone, why don't you just leave? You obviously don't want to stay here with me, so just go… leave!" Peeta yells back, his face turning red with anger.

I grabbed a suitcase and threw my stuff in it and walked right out of the room. Peeta followed behind me. I turned to face him screaming angrily, "you told me to leave, well I'm leaving. Goodbye, have a great life." And with that I walked out, slamming the door of the apartment. Leaving behind the only boy I have ever loved and hoping he knows that I didn't mean what I said.

* * *

**The accident that was described in here, that killed Mrs.E and Prim is based off a real accident; I knew the people involved. So I pretty much cried the whole time I was typing this. That and these past few weeks have been stressful and emotional and so updating was the last thing on my mind. So sorry for not updating and PLEASE review.**

**Also, I am going to post a Gale/Johanna story so you should all check that out when I put it up. Thanks again.**

**Anyways, please review and I look forward to posting the next chapter as soon as possible. **

**Love you all. –THGgoddess4ever**


	11. Chapter 11: Mine

**Author's Note: I have had a rough week/weekend so I decided to write. So please leave nice reviews. There is a huge time skip but nothing huge happens in that time. Anyways check out my new story 'Scarred' (it's a sequel to TLNF) and enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, University of San Diego, or 'Mine' by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Mine**

* * *

_~You were in college working part time waitin' tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'  
Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

_I say "Can you believe it?_  
_As we're lying on the couch?"_  
_The moment I can see it._  
_Yes, yes, I can see it now._

_Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?_  
_You put your arm around me for the first time._  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter._  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,_  
_And there's a drawer of my things at your place._  
_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,_  
_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes._

_But we got bills to pay,_  
_We got nothing figured out,_  
_When it was hard to take,_  
_Yes, yes, this is what I thought about._

_Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?_  
_You put your arm around me for the first time_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_  
_You saw me start to believe for the first time_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Oh, oh, oh_

_And I remember that fight_  
_Two-thirty AM_  
_As everything was slipping right out of our hands_  
_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_  
_Braced myself for the "Goodbye"_  
_'cause that's all I've ever known_  
_Then you took me by surprise_  
_You said, "I'll never leave you alone."_

_You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water_  
_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time_  
_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_  
_She is the best thing that's ever been mine."_

_Hold on, make it last_  
_Hold on, never turn back~_

* * *

_**August 2012- Katniss' POV**_

* * *

I remember when I thought my life was perfect. I had my family, my friends, I had Peeta, but most of all I was happy. Now I'm sitting in the airport waiting for my flight to Iowa- the only flight that still had seats available. I don't know why I left the only good thing I had left. Part of me hopes Peeta follows me, the other part of me just wants to let go of everything in my past. I'm snapped out of my thoughts by a familiar voice yelling my name…Peeta.

"Katniss! Katniss, where are you? I didn't mean what I said, I dint mean it. I love you. Where are you?" Peeta yells as he runs through the crowd, dodging children and elderly women. I jump up running to meet him, he came after me and that answers all the questions in my head. I belong here with Peeta.

I launch myself into his arms, "I'm here, I'm here. I'm sorry I left, so sorry. I love you, I really do." He kisses me and I melt into his arms, "how did you get here?"

He chuckles, "I made Kaylee drive me… remind me to never do that again." I smile for the first time in a while and lean in to plant a light kiss on his lips. Peeta holds me close and makes promises to be there forever and for some strange reason, I believe him.

Peeta puts his arm around my shoulder and leads me towards the desk in the airport, so I can get a refund for my ticket. The lady at the desk fights with us but Peeta charms her into giving us a refund. The whole time we are walking to my car, his arm stays around my shoulder holding me close to him. I hand him the keys to my car and he unlocks the doors and we get in. We spend the whole ride back to the apartment in a comfortable silence as Peeta's hand rests on my leg.

When we arrive back at the apartment, Peeta wastes no time carrying in my stuff and locking the door behind him. Once the door is locked we launch at each other, our lips meeting in a heated frenzy. Peeta's hands move around my waist as mine circle his neck pulling us closer to each other. Peeta lifts me up and my legs wrap around his waist as he carries me up to our room.

When we get to our room we both fall onto the bed, our lips never leaving each others. His hands roam over my body, until they reach the hem of my shirt and tug it up. Our lips only disconnect so that Peeta can pull my shirt over my head and undo the clasp of my bra as I struggle to undo the buttons on his shirt. He helps me and throws off his shirt. Our lips only meet for a second for Peeta's lips move lower, caressing my collarbone and my breasts as his hands move lower, pushing down the only clothes I have left. My hands fumble with his belt buckle as his mouth and hands work together to bring me closer to the edge. He eventually realizes what I am trying to do and so he stands up and undoes his belt letting the last barriers of clothing between us drop to the floor. He lays back down, balancing on his elbows as he hovers over me. He goes back to kissing down my body, tantalizingly slow. His mouth works its magic as I writhe in pleasure beneath him, my hips thrusting to meet his mouth as his fingers join his mouth. I moan his name as I come closer, begging him to give me what I want. He speeds up his attempts and I chant his name as I reach the edge. He looks up, his eyes are filled with lust as he pushes himself back up my body; finally giving me what I want. He thrusts slowly at first before we find a rhythm, we work together and this time we both reach the edge together. After Peeta falls on the bed next to me and takes me into his arms.

His voice is deep and raspy, "I wish I could freeze this moment, right here and right now and live in it forever."

I turn to face him, "okay."

"Okay?"

I kiss him, "Okay, I'll allow it." He smiles and my heart skips as beat. As I succumb to sleep, I dream of a future with Peeta. For the first time in a long time I don't have any nightmares, I dream of happiness, I dream of forever.

* * *

_**4 Years Later (May 2016)…**_

* * *

It feels like it's been forever since that day at the airport but it's only been four years. The past four years have had their ups and downs but Peeta has stayed with me through it all. Our relationship has only gotten stronger and now that were done with school I'm not sure what our future entails. Peeta changed his major and decided to get a bachelors degree in marine biology; I am getting my teaching credentials and a bachelor's degree in Education. Kaylee had her son not long after the airport incident, Brayden is almost four years old now, Patrick has seen him a few times when he gets to come home. His first tour of duty is about to end and he gets to come home for a few months before going back for his second tour. He's coming home just in time for his son's fourth birthday and leaves right after his wife's college graduation. Kaylee took a semester off so she graduates in December. Peeta is really happy for everyone, after all the hurt and heartbreak we have all endured we all deserve some happiness.

Were both twenty two now, and several more of our friends have gotten married. I know Cato and Clove are getting married next month and Gale and Johanna got married a year ago, there little girl Rose was the flower girl. Today is our graduation ceremony, all of our friends from high school are coming to the ceremony.

It's weird to know that four years ago, we were all graduating from high school. We were worried about leaving each other and going off to other states. We were worried about moving forward and now here we are all getting ready to move on into the real world and get real jobs. Part of me is really excited and part of me is scared for what the future will behold. I know though that if Peeta stays by my side, I can make it through everything.

* * *

_**A few hours later…**_

* * *

"Welcome, welcome welcome. The time has come to present these young men and women their diplomas. We here at University of San Diego are very proud to present these wonderful students with the diplomas that will start their future. Now the time has come to present the diplomas to the lucky young people here today." The president of the school trills in her high pitched voice. Her black robe is decorated with rhinestones and sequins and I'm not exactly sure how she runs a college. I zone out until I hear my last name, "Katniss Everdeen!" I get up from my seat and make my way to the stage where I receive my diploma and a handshake from all the advisors. I give a small smile and make my way back to my chair in the front row. All the seats in the front are for people graduating with an award of some kind. Both Peeta and I were awarded leadership awards and so we have to give a speech after all the diplomas are handed out. I sit back and watch as people I know cross the stage, finally I hear the high pitched voice, "Peeta Mellark!" Peeta strides onto stage accepting his diploma happily before coming down to sit next to me.

The rest of the ceremony passes by quickly and it's time for us to give our speeches. I stutter through my speech speaking about what it takes to be a leader and how happy I am to be standing here today. I tell everyone about what I went through and how I pushed through and accomplished my dream. I finish my speech with a congratulations class of 2016 before handing the bulky microphone to Peeta.

He smiles at the crowd, "Good evening everyone, it is an honor to be standing here accepting this award today. It is an amazing feeling knowing that your fellow students and your professors think of you as a leader. To be a leader you need to believe in yourself and in your idead. You need to lead and show people the right way. Most of all though, you need to be strong, you need to never give up even when times get rough. Leadership qualities come in many different forms, I might be a leader but I am nowhere near as strong as the beautiful women standing here next to me today. Katniss has been through so much and lost so much but she pushed through. I have known her since we were in elementary school and even if she was having a horrible day she would smile and worry more about those around her. She would reach out to those in need even when she was the one in need of something. That is why I am happy to be up here standing beside one of the strongest women I have ever met. Standing next to the woman that is my role model, my biggest fan, my best friend, and best of all, my girlfriend. Now I know your all here to hear a speech about how I became a leader but I have something a little different in mind. As most of you know, I am in love with the woman next to me. Katniss, I love you. I have always loved you and to spend the rest of my life being with you would be a dream come true. So I am standing in front of you today hoping you will say yes to spending the rest of our lives together."

My breathing catches as Peeta gets down on one knee and pulls out a velvet box with a beautiful ring in it, "What I'm saying is Katniss Everdeen, will you marry me?"

Tears of happiness well up in my eyes as I nod, "y-yes, of c-course I'll marry you." As he slips the ring on my ringer, the crowd erupts into cheers.

The president comes back on stage and yells out to the cheering crowd, "Congratulations, Class of 2016!"

Graduation caps rain down around us as Peeta pulls me in for a kiss. He leans forward, his lips brushing against my ear, "I love you, future Mrs. Mellark. I love you so much."

I give him a long kiss, "I love you too."

Our family and friends come to congratulate us, and I feel the presence of my mother and sister. I know that despite them no longer being alive they were still there at my graduation. I smile and hug everyone around me.

That night after we all go out to dinner; Peeta and I go back to our apartment. We celebrate in the best way we know how. We fall asleep that night wrapped in each other's arms, our fingers intertwined. The last thing I see before I fall asleep is the moonlight shining off of my engagement ring, reminding me off all the happiness to come.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I will try and update soon but I'm going through a tough time (pm if you really want to know why I might not update for awhile). Thank you for reading and please review.**

**Love you all. –THGgoddess4ever.**


	12. Chapter 12: Begin Again and Amazed

**Author's Note: Thank you for being patient with me. I had a lot going on in my life, got a lot of bad news. I'm happy to say that things have gotten better and I got a few nice surprises as well. I would like to thank ****Horsecrazy141 and SilentMockingjay for PMing me and helping me out during the tough times. I would like to thank Littlemissartsi for being the only person who left a review telling me what they thought of the last chapter. I would also like to address a review. To the guest that commented "gadge 4 ever" I do not find your review offensive at all but I just want to let you know that "gadge" is not my thing and leaving reviews like yours will not change my choice. Anyways thank you again for staying with me and reviews are great. Author's note at the bottom. :P**

* * *

**Happy Thanksgiving to you all! This is kind of my Thanksgiving gift to you all, because I am thankful for the readers who stick by me and the lovely reviews and of course those who put aside their problems to help those around them.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, 'Begin Again' by Taylor Swift, 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri, or 'Amazed' by Lonestar.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Begin Again and Amazed**

* * *

_~Take a deep breath in the mirror_

_He didn't like it when I wore high heels_

_But I do_

_Turned the lock and put my headphones on_

_He always said he didn't get this song_

_But I do, I do_

_Walked in expecting you'd be late_

_But you got here early and you stand and wave_

_I walk to you_

_You pull my chair out and help me in_

_And you don't know how nice that is_

_But I do_

_And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid_

_I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause he never did_

_I've been spending the last 8 months_

_Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end_

_But on a Wednesday in a cafe, I watched it begin again_

_He said he never met one girl_

_Who had as many James Taylor records as you_

_But I do_

_We tell stories and you don't know why_

_I'm coming off a little shy_

_But I do_

_But you throw your head back laughing like a little kid_

_I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause he never did_

_I've been spending the last 8 months_

_Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end_

_But on a Wednesday in a cafe, I watched it begin again_

_And we walked down the block to my car and I almost brought him up_

_But you start to talk about the movies that your family watches_

_Every single Christmas and I won't talk about that_

_And for the first time, what's past is past_

_Cause you throw your head back laughing like a little kid_

_I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause he never did_

_I've been spending the last 8 months_

_Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end_

_But on a Wednesday in a cafe, I watched it begin again_

_But on a Wednesday in a cafe, I watched it begin again~_

* * *

**Katniss POV- 10 Months Later (March 2016)**

* * *

"_Ewww, its Katniss."_

"_Stay away from her; I heard her dad is a murderer."_

"_You're not pretty enough Katniss."_

"_He deserves so much better than her."_

"_Bitch. Whore. Slut. Rat."_

* * *

As I stare at my reflection in the full-length mirror, I remember all the names I have been called in the past and all the things I've heard people say about me. Johanna, Kaylee and Clove keep telling me how pretty I look in the wedding dress I chose a few months back. It's hard to believe them when I'm so use to being told the exact opposite. When my mom was still alive and I told her all the names the kids called me she used to say that they were just jealous of me. She said that the perky, blonde girls who made fun of me were just being mean because they were insecure. But years of being told I wasn't good enough made me insecure.

"Oh my god, that dress looks absolutely perfect on you!" shrieks the dress shop owner, a woman by the name of Portia. My friends all agree, shooting me big smiles. I try and smile back but my smile is guarded. My friends notice something is wrong but they try and push it aside so that we can finish up here and get some lunch.

I change out of the dress and back into my tank top and yoga pants and head out to pay for my dress. When we leave the dress shop we head to a little café down the road. My friends pile into the booth, and just for a second it feels like were back in high school. I think back to all the times the three of us would pile into a car and drive to a café or the movies for a girl's night out. It's hard to believe that was approximately five years ago. Almost five years have passed since I lost my mother and sister. Looking back to the teasing I endured when I was high school was depressing but now thinking back I was lucky enough to have wonderful friends, family and years of wonderful memories with the people I love the most.

Thinking about it all brings a small smile to my face and Clove taps me on the shoulder to pull me back to reality, "You looked depressed and now you're smiling. Whatcha thinkin' about?"

I smile at my friends, "the bad memories, the good memories, and the past. I'm thinking about everything." They all smile as we reminisce, all temporarily forgetting that we are grown up. We sit there for hours crying, laughing, and talking about anything and everything. Johanna leaves a little early saying she had to go get ready for dinner with Gale and Kaylee left with her. Eventually Clove and I leave for our own houses or hotel in Clove's case.

* * *

When I get back to the house Peeta and I just started renting I see Peeta's beat up old pickup parked in the driveway. As I make my way in the house I smell flowers, and look to the dining room table where my step-father, my aunt Hazelle, both my uncles and all my cousins, including Posy, Vick, Rory. Gale, Johanna and Rose are standing with them as well. Peeta's family is sitting in the living room with Kaylee but the most surprising visitor is the man standing next to Kaylee. Still dressed in his Marine uniform holding a very happy Brayden in his arms is Patrick. I run towards him and embrace him in a hug surprising everyone; he hugs me back and then I run into Peeta's arms, tears of happiness threatening to spill out of my eyes. The wedding is in two days and we decided against a rehearsal dinner so having everyone come for dinner is amazing especially having his older brother home to see our wedding.

We all sit down around the dining room table and kitchen table which have been pulled together to make more room. As dinner is served we all hold hands as we pray, something we normally wouldn't do. As we eat, everyone talks about the wedding and about what has been happening in their own lives. Memories of Peeta and I as children are shared and stories of how they were all so sure that someday Peeta and I would get married. We're all laughing and cleaning when I hear a knock at the door, I get up to get it and Peeta trails after me. I open the door completely surprised to see nothing but a package waiting on the porch. I pick up the package and bring it to the table. I almost pass out when I open the package because inside the box is huge wads of cash and a letter addressed to me.

counts out the money and turns to me completely flabbergasted, "Katniss, there is million dollars in here. Who sent this?" I open the letter and read through it, surprised by how short and to the point it is. Then read it to everyone else.

_Dearest Katniss, _

_ I'm so terribly sorry I am unable to make it to your wedding. I wish the best for you and Peeta and hope that sometime soon I will be able to congratulate you in person. I have sent you in this box a million dollars. I am sending this because you see I am in a bit of sticky situation and I would rather have my money go to someone who deserves it. Don't try and return the money it is yours now. You will know when you need to spend it. Someday you will see me again, when I do not know but do not look for me. Have a wonderful wedding, happiness and love to you and Peeta. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Volt_

I set the letter and money in the safe we bought and spend the rest of the night with our families, or soon to be one big family. When everyone leaves Peeta and I retreat to our bedroom, hand in hand. We lay in bed and I turn on my side, "Peeta?"

Peeta looks back at me, "Yes love?"

I smile and scoot myself closer to him, resting my head on his chest, "I love you."

He whispers an I love you too into my ear. I fall asleep quickly thinking about my future because in two days I will fall asleep in the arms of my husband as Katniss Mellark.

* * *

_**Two days later… **_

* * *

"You ready for this Sweetheart?" Haymitch asks as I link my arm through his. I nod and he kisses my forehead before we start to walk slowly down the aisle. I see Peeta at the end of the aisle dressed in a perfectly tailored suit with the biggest smile I have ever seen. I start to rush down the aisle and Haymitch lets out a laugh as he pulls me back to slow me down slightly. So we walk down the aisle and when we get there I happily stand beside Peeta as we turn to the Pastor.

The Pastor starts, "Friends, we have been invited here today to share with Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen a most important moment in their lives. In the time they have been together their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured. Now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife."

Everyone sits down in their seats, some wiping tears and others smiling happily.

The pastor smiles, "We have been invited to hear Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen as they promise to face the future together, accepting whatever may lie ahead. For the world that God has created for them, with its beauty and grace that is all around, with the strength that it offers and the peace that it brings makes them truly grateful. Peeta and Katniss, nothing is easier than saying words and nothing harder than living them day after day. What you promise today must be renewed and redecided tomorrow. At the end of this ceremony legally you will be man and wife, but you still must decide each day that stretches out before you, that you want to be married. Real love is something beyond the warmth and glow, the excitement and romance of being deeply in love. It is caring as much about the welfare and happiness of your marriage partner as about your own. But real love is not total absorption in each other; it is looking outward in the same direction together. Love makes burdens lighter, because you divide them. It make joys more intense because you share them. It makes you stronger so you can reach out and become involved with life in ways you dared not risk alone."

Haymitch stands, and the pastor asks him if he gives my hand to Peeta. Haymitch agrees and sits back down wiping tears of happiness from his eyes.

"Peeta Mellark, will you take Katniss Everdeen to be your wife? Will you love and respect her? Will you be honest with her always? Will you stand by her through whatever may come? Will you make whatever adjustments are necessary so that you can genuinely share your life with her?"

"I will."

"Katniss Everdeen, will you take Peeta Mellark to be your husband? Will you be honest with him always? Will you stand by him through whatever may come? Will you make whatever adjustments are necessary so that you can genuinely share your life with him?"

"I will."

"Peeta, what token do you give of the vows you have made?"

Peeta repeats after the pastor, "A ring. With this ring I thee wed."

"Katniss, what token do you give of the vows you have made?"

I repeat the same line Peeta just did, "A ring. With this ring I thee wed."

"Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen, we have heard you promise to share your lives in marriage. We recognize and respect the covenant you have made. It is not a minister standing before you that makes your marriage real, but the honest and sincerity of what you have said and done here before your friends and relatives in the sight of God. Forasmuch as Peeta and Katniss have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, by the authority committed unto me as a Minister of the Gospel of Jesus Christ, I declare that Peeta and Katniss are now husband and wife, according to the ordinance of God and the law of the State of California: in the name of the Father, and the Son and of the Holy Spirit. Amen. Whom therefore God hath joined together, let no man put asunder. Peeta, you may now kiss your bride."

Peeta lifts the veil from my face and we both lean forward, our lips meeting in a short but passionate kiss.

The pastor clears his throat and turns to the two of us, "Now the ceremony is over and the experience of living day by day as married people is about to begin. Go forth to meet it, gladly, love life so it will love you. May blessings of God be with you." The pastor smiles at us before turning to the crowd, "I now present to you all, Mr. and Mrs. Peeta Mellark."

* * *

_**Later at the reception…**_

* * *

I stand at the front of the reception venue looking out into the crowd with a smile as they wait for Peeta and I to cut the cake. As we cut it together cheers are heard but the cheers really erupt when Peeta and I shove cake in each others' faces. After we wipe off our faces we eat our cake with everyone around us. When everyone is finished Peeta and I finally get ready for our first dance. As we step out onto the dance floor, the crowd goes quiet except for a few sniffles here and there. As the music starts, I lean my head on Peeta's shoulder.

_Heart beats fast, Colors and promises, How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone? All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow. One step closer…_

"I love you so much Peeta."

_I have died everyday waiting for you, Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years; I'll love you for a thousand more. Time stands still, Beauty in all she is, I will be brave, I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me. Every breath, every hour has come to this. One step closer..._

"Not as much as I love you Katniss."

_I have died everyday waiting for you, Darling don't be afraid I have loved you, for a thousand years; I'll love you for a thousand more. And all along I believed I would find you, Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years and I'll love you for a thousand more. One step closer, one step closer..._

"Well Mr. Mellark, I'll love you forever."

_I have died everyday waiting for you, Darling don't be afraid I have loved you, For a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more. And all along I believed I would find you, Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years and I'll love you for a thousand more..._

"I hate to break it to you Mrs. Katniss Mellark but I've loved you for a thousand years and I'll love you for a thousand more."

We kiss quickly before an upbeat song starts and we dance around with different people. Eventually I sit down to rest my feet. Little Rose climbs into my lap resting her head on my chest. "Hi Auntie Katnith." She says with a lisp, being four she has a missing tooth and the result is the most adorable lisp I have ever heard.

"Hi sweetie, you tired?" I ask as I smooth down her hair.

"I've been danthing thince we got to thi party and now I'm all pooped out." She says with an exasperated sigh. I chuckle at my niece's choice of words and we talk all about the wedding reception and the cake she apparently loved. Rose turns to me with a serious look, "Auntie, are you and Uncy Peeta gunna have a baby?"

I choke on my drink and try to regain my senses, "Maybe someday sweetie but not anytime soon, okay? But if we do you will be the first to know."

She smiles and hops off my lap giving me a hug, "Otay. I gunna go find mommy and daddy. Wove you." I tell her I love her too as I kiss her forehead and watch as she dances off into the crowd looking for Gale or Johanna. It seems like only seconds later when Peeta sits down next to me. We laugh when Cato pulls a table to the middle of the dance floor and proceeds to stand on it. Clove is yelling at him to get down before she divorces him but he stays on the table. That's when the music starts; the background music to the once popular Korean song, Gangnam style fills the venue. Cato starts to dance, and I think Clove is about to die of embarrassment. Soon more people join in on the dance. Gale joins Cato on the table and they yell for Peeta to join them. I look at Peeta who just shrugs and walks towards them joining in on the dance. When the song ends Jo and Clove pull their husbands off the table and demand the table be carried back. They look defeated but they do it anyways. Peeta comes back and stands beside me, leaning in to kiss my cheek.

A good majority of the reception passes by in a flurry of congratulations and hugs. When it comes time for me to throw my bouquet all the unmarried women stand behind me. I launch the bouquet into the air and then turn to see who catches it. A very surprised Annie Cresta stands there with my bouquet in her hands. I'm still surprised her and Finnick haven't gotten married but whatever she caught it looks like Finnick will have to go ring shopping now. Peeta claims its time for him to remove the garter from where it has sat on my upper thigh all night and throw it out to the unwed guys. I sit on a chair and Peeta carefully uses his teeth to remove the garter and then throws it out to the guys with a flip of his head. To reinforce my idea of Finn going ring shopping the garter lands right in his hands. Annie slaps him on the back and gives him a sneaky smile.

* * *

Things start to clear out after that until its mainly family there and a few friends. The DJ plays a few more upbeat songs before he announces it is time for the last dance of the night. Everyone couples off and surrounds Peeta and I on the dance floor. Peeta pulls me close and wraps his arms around my waist.

_Every time our eyes meet, this feeling inside me is almost more than I can take. Baby when you touch me, I can feel how much you love me, and it just blows me away. I've never been this close to anyone or anything, I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams…_

_I don't know how you do what you do, I'm so in love with you; It just keeps getting better. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side, forever and ever. Every little thing that you do, baby I'm amazed by you…_

Peeta whispers in my ear, "I know I've said this a million times but I'll be saying it until the end of time so I guess you better get used to it… I love you Katniss Mellark."

_The smell of your skin, the taste of your kiss, the way you whisper in the dark. Your hair all around me, baby you surround me; you touch every place in my heart. Oh it feels like the first time every time, I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes…_

_I don't know how you do what you do, I'm so in love with you; It just keeps getting better. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side, forever and ever. Every little thing that you do, baby I'm amazed by you…_

I bring my lips to his ear, "Good thing I love you too Peeta Mellark. We have all night to celebrate our love."

_I don't know how you do what you do, I'm so in love with you; It just keeps getting better. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side, forever and ever…_

Peeta kisses my neck, "We have forever. I will love you always." And his voice drops to a whisper, "Always."

As we lean in and kiss the world disappears and for a moment it's just the two of us standing there, time stands still as our lips move together. The perfect beginning to the rest of our lives.

_Every little thing that you do, baby I'm amazed by you…_

* * *

**Chapter Note****: To anyone wondering about the whole Volt thing and Katniss kind of blowing off the money. That will play into the story soon enough, you shall see. ALSO JUST A REMINDER: Rose, who is mentioned a few times is Gale/Jo's daughter. Rose calls Katniss auntie since Gale is Katniss' cousin and Brayden is the son of Pat/Kaylee meaning he is Peeta's nephew and now Katniss' as well. **

* * *

**Author's Note: So after leaving you guys chapter-less for a month I am back, hopefully for good. As I have said before I was going through a lot of personal issues. It was one thing after another and things have gotten better. I had actually planned on having this chapter up sooner but then I got sick and I'm going to be honest, I skipped class and came home so I could drag my mother and my best friend from back in HS to go see Breaking Dawn: Part 2. Sometimes I swear I act like a big kid but whatever, it keeps me young and sane. Especially when I feel like I'm so much older than everyone, although I know there are a few people on this site who are older than me. Okay I'm done ranting and going on and in now… for the most part. PM me for details on life, on this story or if any of you need someone to talk to. Just a little side note: the song Amazed by Lonestar was actually the song my parents had play for their first dance and the song that will be played for my first dance as well. I really love the song and have had it on replay the whole time I was typing. And thank you again to the two people who PM me when I was going through a tough time, you guys are the best. **

* * *

**You can follow me on my new twitter dedicated to my FanFic account: THGgoddess4ever or shoot me an email at: thggoddess4ever . Obviously the replaced with the actual symbols, haha.**

* * *

**So let's make my Thanksgiving great by giving me some nice reviews. :) Have a great day everyone, you guys are the best. **

**Love you all. -THGgoddess4ever.**


	13. Chapter 13: I Look at You

_**Okay this is the second to last chapter. The next chapter will be the epilogue. I know I said I was back and I would be updating but I was busy. I was determined to get this chapter up today, so it would be sort of a Christmas gift. Once this story is completed, I think I am going to stick to one- shots so that I do not have to worry about updating. Please look out for any new stories I may post. :) This chapter switches POVs several times.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or 'I Look at You' by Miley Cyrus.**_

_**Once Again, PLEASE REVIEW! I really do appreciate the reviews and they give me inspiration. Think of it as your gift to me. Looking forward to what y'all have to say. **_

* * *

**Chapter 13: I Look at You**

* * *

_~Everybody needs inspiration_

_Everybody needs a song_

_A beautiful melody_

_When the nights are long_

_'cause there is no guarantee_

_That this life is easy_

_Yeah when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light_

_To break up the dark_

_That's when I, I_

_I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home any more_

_That's when I, I_

_I look at you_

_When I look at you_

_I see forgiveness_

_I see the truth_

_You love me for who I am_

_Like the stars hold the moon_

_Right there where they belong_

_And I know I'm not alone_

_Yeah when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light_

_To break up the dark_

_That's when I, I_

_I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home any more_

_That's when I, I_

_I look at you_

_You appear just like a dream to me_

_Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me_

_All I need_

_Every breath that I breathe_

_Don't you know you're beautiful_

_Yeah yeah_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home any more_

_That's when I, I_

_I look at you_

_I look at you_

_Yeah_

_Whoa-oh_

_You appear just like a dream to me~_

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

_**Nine Months Later (Christmas Day 2016)…**_

* * *

"Auntie Katniss. Auntie Katniss." Rose repeats as she tugs on my baggy Christmas sweater as I finish putting the final touches on the present I just finished wrapping.

"Yes sweetie?" I ask as I bend down to her level.

"We need to go to the hospital right away." She squeals.

I panic, "why? Rose, what's wrong?"

She looks at me with wide eyes, "I have cooties."

"Why do you say that?" I laugh, relieved.

"Brayden kissed me and my stomach felt all weird, like butterflies were flying around. Auntie, am I going to die?" she asks worriedly.

I chuckle, "You're not going to die. You'll understand why you felt the way you did when you get older sweetheart. Now why don't you go tell everyone that we are ready to open presents." She squeals happily and runs into the kitchen then outside yelling to everyone that it is present time.

Slowly everyone gathers around the Christmas tree in the living room. Presents surround the bottom of the tree, the colorful wrapping paper contrasts against the cream carpet. One by one everyone grabs the presents labeled with their names. The two kids waste no time at all tearing open all their gifts. Peeta is short one gift but I promise him that he will receive his gift later. Gale is just about to open his last present when someone knocks at the door. I already know exactly who it is, so I ask Kaylee if she can open the door.

* * *

**Kaylee's POV**

* * *

I get up off the couch and make my way to the door. _Who would be knocking on the door on Christmas?_ I slowly open the door and I immediately crumple to the ground crying tears of happiness. Before me stands my husband, dressed in his Marine uniform holding a bouquet of red roses and a Santa bag filled with presents. He sets the presents down on the floor and makes his way into the house, closing the door behind him. He bends down and I throw my arms around his neck, my lips meet his in a passionate kiss. We stand back up and the two of us walk back into the living room hand in hand.

Brayden looks up from the toy train he got and I watch as his eyes light up when he sees his father. "Daddy, you're home!" He yells excitedly as he launches himself at his father.

Once things calm down a little I take Pat aside, "How long are you home for?"

He takes both of my hands between his, "Forever."

"What do you mean forever?" I ask, not willing to get my hopes up.

"Kaylee, they discharged me from my tour of duty early. An agreement between the two countries was made so we were sent home and because of my former shoulder injury they decided to honorably discharge me. I'm not going back Kay, we finally get to live a normal life." He says with a smile, "We can really settle down now. Have more kids, grow old together, live the life we always dreamed of living."

I laugh as a stray tear falls from my eye, "We're going to need to get a real house then and an SUV. Soccer Mom-dome here I come."

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

* * *

"Peeta be quiet, I can't hear what their saying." I whisper yell at my husband as he walks loudly up the stairs. I have my ear pressed to the door of the extra bedroom, so I can hear the conversation between Kaylee and Pat.

Peeta stares at me, "Katniss Mellark, are you eavesdropping on my sister-in-law and my brother's conversation?"

I smile sheepishly at him, "No…"

He pecks my forehead before leaning his ear against the door also, "If you're going to listen in, I might as well join you."

"_What do you mean forever?" _

"_Kaylee, they discharged me from my tour of duty early. An agreement between the two countries was made so we were sent home and because of my former shoulder injury they decided to honorably discharge me. I'm not going back Kay; we finally get to live a normal life. We can really settle down now. Have more kids, grow old together, live the life we always dreamed of living."_

"_We're going to need to get a real house then and an SUV. Soccer Mom-dome here I come."_

I jump away from the door and drag Peeta to our bedroom, "Peeta, I have an idea! Remember the money Volt gave us awhile back? I think I finally figured out what he meant by you'll know when to spend it. They are going to need the money, they deserve it."

"How are we going to give them a million dollars without them trying to return it?" Peeta asks.

"We aren't going to give them a choice. I was already thinking about doing this before. Annie is a real estate agent, I've already called and had her help me find them the perfect house. I just payed off the house completely and the rest of the money I deposited in a bank account in their name. Volt let me know it is okay to contact him again, so I had him help me out. Don't worry Peeta, I had this all figured out. Now we just have to tell them." I say with a smirk.

He smiles, "You're an evil genius."

I lean up and kiss him, "and that is why you love me."

* * *

**Kaylee's POV**

* * *

When Pat and I finally go back downstairs, Brayden is passed out on the couch. I pack up all of his Christmas presents and put them in my car. I don't see Pat's car so I assume he took a Taxi. I re-lock the doors of the car and go back inside to say goodbye to everyone. Johanna is sitting on Gale's lap on the love seat; Rose is laying all snuggled up on Gale's chest. They look like a perfect little family.

Peeta and Katniss make their way downstairs, both smiling stupidly. Peeta hugs me and his brother. He stays hugging his brother for a little longer than usual, happy to have him home. Katniss gives Pat a hug and a kiss on the cheek before coming over and giving me a big hug. We bid our goodbye's to the Hawthorne family and Pat picks up Brayden and carries him out to the car. I unlock the doors and help him get Brayden all buckled in. Pat offers to drive and I accept happily, I hate driving at night.

We are only about a mile out when I hear my phone ding with a new text from Katniss: _Go to 8975 Sea Ridge Drive, San Diego, Ca. Text we when you get there. _I tap the address and the map on my phone brings up directions. I tell Pat what the text said and then tell him the directions. It only takes us about 20 minutes to arrive at the destination.

In front of us is the most beautiful house I have ever seen. It is right on the beach, the house must have at least 5 rooms. I see a balcony extending from the back of the house over the beach. The moonlight shines off the water making the scene almost magical. I snap out of my trance long enough to text Katniss: _I'm at the destination. Whose house is it? It's beautiful. _

My phone dings a minute later. From Katniss: _Yours. The key is in your jacket pocket. Surprise, Merry Christmas!_ I drop my phone and Pat reads the text, his jaw drops and I can tell he is as surprised as I am. Eventually I regain my thoughts and dig the keys out of my pocket.

We walk into the house with a groggy Brayden and I find it fully furnished. On the brand new dining room table sits a note and two silver debit cards.

_Kaylee, _

_ I knew you and Pat wouldn't accept our money to buy a new house for you to settle down in so I bought you a house. The mortgage is completely paid off, thanks to Volt's contribution. The rest of the money is in a joint savings account. The account information is attached. Think of this as a belated wedding gift. You two deserve this. _

_P.S. Peeta has no idea I did this yet but he will by the time you read this. He loves you guys a lot, and would want you to have all of this._

_ Enjoy. Love Always,_

_ Katniss Violet Mellark_

Pat leans in and whispers in my ear, "Do you know what this means Kay?" I look up at him with a smile. He kisses me, "We finally get our happily ever after."

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

* * *

Gale and Johanna left for their hotel about an hour ago, finally giving me and Peeta some alone time.

We sat on the couch for awhile watching stupid Christmas movies and eating popcorn. Peeta changed into his pajamas. I stayed in my leggings and baggy Christmas sweater. I start to get tired and my eyes feel heavy. I really want to go to bed but I have one more surprise for Peeta. One I think he will be very happy to receive.

Peeta realizes not long after that I am falling asleep on the couch so he turns the television off and walks beside me up the stairs. Peeta tosses me the oversized nightgown I have been wearing lately but I put it back and pick out something a little more fitting. He hasn't seen me in anything but baggy clothes for awhile, so chances are he will enjoy the change.

Peeta gives me a funny look but I just smile. He will know soon enough. I change into low rise forest green pajama pants that sit low on my hip bones. I strip off the rest of my clothes and then slip on a green and white striped tank top. The tank top clings to my body and I have to pull it a little harder to stay down over my stomach.

I finally turn back to Peeta who is turned around setting the alarm clock. "Don't you want to know what your last Christmas present is?"

Peeta chuckles as he finishes fixing the clock, "I really hope it's you naked."

"Turn around and see for yourself."

Peeta turns around and his eyes drift down my fully clothed body and freeze on my abdomen. The material of the tank top stretches over the slight swell of my stomach. He moves his hand out and places it on my stomach. His gaze meets mine, silently questioning if this is real. I nod and perhaps the biggest smile I have ever seen spreads across my husband's face. It was always Peeta's dream to have children; it took me awhile to agree that I wanted children eventually. I had planned to wait for a few years after we were married to start a family but obviously that didn't happen. I was surprised when I found out, I was told several times before that I might not be able to have children although that assumption was wrong.

Peeta asks how far along, and I answer him with four months. He is surprised to say the least. I had planned to tell him sooner but Christmas seemed like a better idea. Peeta helped me pick up the pieces of my life and now I get to repay him. This child is an unexpected gift, and our Christmas miracle.

When we lay down, Peeta rests his hand across my stomach protectively. He plants a kiss on my neck. Right before I fall asleep Peeta asks quietly, "I am going to be a father, real or not real?"

I smile in the darkness, entwining my fingers with Peeta's, "Real."

* * *

**Thank you again for reading. Merry Christmas to all who celebrate it. Happy Holidays to everyone else. :) I will see you next chapter for the epilogue. **

**LEAVE A REVIEW! **

**Love Y'all. –THGgoddess4ever. **


	14. Chap 14: Better Dig Two & True Believers

**This is the epilogue. Thank you all for reading! Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or 'True Believers' by Darius Rucker.**

* * *

**Epilogue: True Believers & Better Dig Two **

* * *

_**~I told you on the day we wed**_

_**I was gonna love you 'til I's dead**_

_**Made you wait 'til our wedding night**_

_**That's the first and the last time I'll wear white**_

_**So if the ties that bind ever do come loose**_

_**Tie 'em in a knot like a hangman's noose**_

_**Cause I'll go to heaven or I'll go to hell**_

_**Before I'll see you with someone else**_

_**Put me in the ground**_

_**Put me six foot down**_

_**And let the stone say:**_

_**"Here lies the girl whose only crutch**_

_**Was loving one man just a little too much"**_

_**If you go before I do**_

_**I'm gonna tell the gravedigger that he better dig two**_

_**Well,**_

_**It won't be whiskey, won't be meth**_

_**It'll be your name on my last breath**_

_**If divorce or death ever do us part**_

_**The coroner will call it a broken heart**_

_**So put me in the ground**_

_**Put me six foot down**_

_**And let the stone say:**_

_**"Here lies the girl whose only crutch**_

_**Was loving one man just a little too much"**_

_**If you go before I do**_

_**I'm gonna tell the gravedigger that he better dig two**_

_**Dig two**_

_**Ooh, ooh**_

_**I took your name when I took those vows**_

_**I meant 'em back then and I mean 'em right now,**_

_**Oh, right now**_

_**If the ties that bind ever do come loose**_

_**If "forever" ever ends for you**_

_**If that ring gets a little too tight**_

_**You might as well read me my last rites**_

_**And let the stone say:**_

_**"Here lies the girl whose only crutch**_

_**Was loving one man just a little too much"**_

_**If you go before I do**_

_**Gonna tell the gravedigger that he better dig, uh!**_

_**Heavy stone right next to mine,**_

_**We'll be together 'til the end of time**_

_**Don't you go before I do,**_

_**I'm gonna tell the gravedigger that he better dig two**_

_**I told you on the day we wed**_

_**I was gonna love you 'til I's dead~**_

* * *

_**~Church bells ringing on our wedding day**_

_**Climbed in that limo and rode away**_

_**Guess you'll always hear some people say,**_

_**Man, they're never gonna make it.**_

_**We settled in and we settled down**_

_**In this quiet little seaside town**_

_**You are the rock I built my world around**_

_**And life will never break it**_

_**We are one heartbeat in the darkness**_

_**We are one lasting answered prayer**_

_**We are one unbroken promise**_

_**And we are two, true believers**_

_**It wasn't easy getting here today**_

_**Sometimes you stumbled or I lost my way**_

_**But every roadblock was a chance to say;**_

_**Take my hand I'm here beside you.**_

_**We worked and made it through the toughest parts**_

_**Now every day is another chance to start**_

_**To look around and see where we are**_

_**It's where we were trying to get to**_

_**We are one heartbeat in the darkness**_

_**We are one lasting answered prayer**_

_**We are one unbroken promise**_

_**And we are two, true believers**_

_**We are one before our God in Heaven**_

_**Oh, we are one road when the going gets rough**_

_**We are one now and forever**_

_**We are one name, one life, one flame**_

_**We are one heartbeat in the darkness**_

_**We are one lasting answered prayer**_

_**We are one unbroken promise**_

_**And we are two, true believers**_

_**We are two, true believers~**_

* * *

_**Modern Time (Katniss/ Peeta- Age 93)…**_

Katniss Mellark was always one to keep her promises. So when she vowed seventy years ago to stay with Peeta forever she meant it. That's why they lay beside each other in their bed, as they read through the book of their memories. They have spent the last few months retelling the tale of their love to their children. At the age of ninety-three some things are difficult to remember but the two could never forget the moments that they spent together. Both know that they don't have much time left on Earth, and they aren't willing to leave each other. On their twin bed side tables sit small purple capsules that are laced with a deadly dose of Nightlock poison. One capsule will cause your heart to stop instantly, a painless death. If one should die the other has promised to take their life right after; neither is willing to live without the other. Some might say it is irrational, others think the idea like a futuristic turn on Romeo and Juliet. Katniss and Peeta's children, Miceala and Asher support their parents decision. They have seen the unbreakable bond that their parents share. Miceala wrote down her mothers' stories word for word and made it into a book for her parents. Slowly Katniss turns the pages of the leather bound book until she finds the page recalling the birth of the twins…

* * *

_**May 2017…**_

"_Peeta it's time to go." I yell to him, clutching my stomach._

"_Okay, one second Kat. I have to finish this report for work." He replies calmly._

_I raise my voice a little louder, "No Peeta it's time to go, the baby is coming."_

_He jumps up out of his desk chair and starts running around grabbing everything, "the baby is coming, the baby is coming."_

_Peeta practically carries me and all of the stuff out to the car. He uses the hands free device our new SUV came with to call his brother. "Pat, the baby is coming. Katniss is going to have the baby. Bring Kay and Brayden and meet us at the hospital."_

_Pat chuckles on the other side, "Calm down, we'll be there. Good luck bro." _

* * *

"_Damn it Peeta! This is all your fault! You are never getting near me again." I scream, holding Peeta's hand in a death grip._

"_Mrs. Mellark, I'm going to need you to calm down. On the next contraction, you need to push." The doctor tells me. The next contraction comes and I do as the doctor says.I repeat this cycle a few times before the pain ripples through my body._

"_Holy fuck, this hurts! Is the baby out yet?" I scream. _

"_One of them is." The doctor says, and I see a nurse from the corner of my eye cleaning out the baby's nose and mouth and the baby starts to wail._

"_One of them? How many is there? I thought I was having one kid." I say through clenched teeth. The next contraction comes and goes._

"_Mrs. Mellark, you're having twins. Chances are, this baby was hiding behind the other, its happened before. This hospital's equipment isn't as high tech as the stuff they have at that new hospital in La Jolla I'm going to need you to push one more time."_

_On the next contraction, I push again and more cries are heard. Another nurse comes and cleans off the baby. Both of the nurses come up and ask if I want to hold my children. I smile and nod holding out my arms. Two beautiful babies are set carefully in my arms, one wrapped in pink and the other in blue. The doctor stands and smiles at me, "Congratulations Mrs. Mellark."_

* * *

_Peeta looks at me, his eyes glittering with happiness, "we finally have our family."_

_I smile, "Yes we do and I think I have found prefect names for our two little angels."_

"_What did you have in mind?" He asks as he holds our son in his arms._

_I look at him, "For our son, I was thinking Asher, it means blessing and for our little girl, I was thinking Micaela, it means gift from God. We still need middle names though."_

"_The names are perfect. What about for middle names we use my father's first name, Benjamin and if you're okay with it I think we should make Micaela's middle name, Primrose in honor of your sister." He says quietly. _

_A lone tear escapes my eye, "I love it Peeta and I love you." He kisses my forehead and takes Micaela from my arms so I can sleep. A few days later we leave the hospital, Peeta was able to get another crib and more supplies. _

_We walk through the door holding hands, each of us with a child in our other arm. Peeta looks at me and then looks down at our babies, "Welcome home."_

* * *

_**Modern Time (Katniss/ Peeta- Age 93)…**_

To Katniss and Peeta, it seemed like their kids were growing up way too fast. Five years had flown by in a flurry of memories. First steps, first words, potty training, terrible twos, and preschool kept the couple busy. Looking back now, they thank God they took the time to watch their children grow up. Katniss flips through a few pages, careful not to rip them until she comes to the page dedicated to the kids' first day of Kindergarten…

* * *

_**5 Years Later (from the last flashback)…**_

"_Peeta, can you believe it? Our babies are starting kindergarten today." I say with tears in my eyes. I was never an overly emotional person until I had the twins. Now I am an emotional mess a lot of the time. Last year I got a job as an elementary teacher, and little Brayden who was then 10 and in the fifth grade was in my class. I watched him grow up and when I look at him I think about my own children growing up. _

_Johanna, Gale, and Rose just moved out here last year as well and Rose is turning into a beautiful young lady. She has finally realized that she has a crush on Brayden, when she told Peeta and I we laughed. It was like the two of us as children. Its weird how fast those years went by. One minute you are a kid and the next you have your own._

"_I know sweetheart, its amazing how fast time flies." Peeta says as he leads me out of our children's' classroom, "We're going to blink and they will be teenagers."_

* * *

_**Modern Time (Katniss/ Peeta- Age 93)…**_

Katniss chuckles quietly when she reaches the page Micaela had a hard time writing. She remembers her daughter begging her not to retell the story. She looks over at her husband who stares at her silently, the only sound in the room is the labored breathing. Katniss knows her husband doesn't have much longer so she looks back down at the book and begins to read out loud again…

* * *

**10 Years Later (from the last flashback)…**

"_Mom, can I go to the- oh my god, what the hell!" Micaela yells as she walks into our bedroom. Peeta and I are in a position that we cannot lie to our fifteen year old daughter about. She continues on cussing and pulling at her hair, "Eww, parents don't do that. They don't, Parents do not have sex."_

_I wrap the sheet around my body and approach my daughter, "Honey I hate to break it to you but they do, that's how you and your brother were made." She knows all of this but she still looks completely horrified. So I find my wallet and pull out the debit card handing it to her, "Here, you can go out with your friends and try and forget what you just saw. Just make sure your back before your curfew." She smiles and walks out swinging the credit card happily in her fingers. I turn to Peeta with a smirk, "That was embarrassing."_

_Peeta chuckles, "Katniss she is fifteen she is going to have to face the fact that sex is a natural occurrence. At least she doesn't have a boyfriend we have to worry about catching her with. I still feel bad for what your cousin saw." About a year ago, Gale walked into Rose's room to say goodnight and instead of finding her snuggled up in her blankets he found her and Brayden in a very compromising position. For about a month after that, Gale wouldn't come to any events that he knew Brayden was going to be at. Gale got over it when Brayden asked for his permission to propose to his daughter. At the time Rose was 19 and Bray was 20, so Gale agreed on one condition, that he wait until both of his siblings were at least fifteen. He had readily agreed, his sister was almost 15 and his little brother just turned 14. _

"_That reminds me Peeta, today is Cade's fifteenth birthday. You think Gale locked Rose in her room?" I ask with a laugh. Just then I hear the phone downstairs ring, followed by our son's voice. _

"_What's up Bray? …No, I'm not busy…Sneak her out?! ...No way dude, Uncle Gale will kick my ass… Yea, I'll talk to my mom and dad about it… Okay, bye." Brayden hangs up the phone and I chuckle at my mind reading powers. I hear my son's heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. _

_Peeta whispers in my ear, "Son alert in 5… 4… 3… 2..." Just then the bedroom door swings open and our fifteen almost sixteen year old son walks in._

_He sits down on the end of our bed completely oblivious to our state of undress, "Brayden wants us to help convince Gale to let Rose out of the house. Apparently he has waited way too long already and wants to propose today. Why is Uncle Gale so over protective of her?" _

"_Sweetheart, your Aunt Johanna had Rose right after she turned nineteen. Gale just doesn't want his daughter to end up not getting the chance to go to college because she has to stay home and raise a kid. But don't worry about it, I'll call your Uncle and remind him that is daughter is 20 years old now and plenty old enough to make her own decisions." _

"_Thanks mom! I'll be in my room, I think today is a perfectly good day to stay in and sleep. That's not going to be a problem right?" He asks with a smirk._

_Peeta and I glance at each other and wink then look back towards our son, "No problem at all."_

_**2 Hours Later…**_

_We hear a knock at the door, followed by a muffled screaming match. I open the door slowly , and my eyes lock with a pair of bright yellow irises. I knew immediately that it was Volt. I look at the man standing next to him, his mint green eyes stare back at me, his lips are pressed in a thin line. I know for a fact its Ravius but the last time I saw him he was much happier. I invite the two in, as I yell up to Peeta that we have visitors. As soon as Peeta gets downstairs, Volt launches into a story…_

* * *

**_"Damn it Volt! You gave them all the money?" Ravius yells at me as we drive down the crowded freeway. I had just informed Ravius that we could not run off and live in some foreign country because I had emptied almost all the cash out of both of our bank accounts and gave it to Katniss and Peeta. _**

**"_What else was I supposed to do Ravi? The rebels were coming after us, they would have taken it all anyway. They're good people, they gave the money to their family to help them out." I tell him calmly. _**

**_He takes a few deep breaths and massages his temples, "Okay, fine. Just promise me you're going to tell them the reason."_**

**_I grab his hand that rests on the center console, "that was the plan. Don't worry Ravi, we'll be fine."_**

* * *

"_And that is why we're here." Volt says with a smile. Me and Peeta look at each other and back at Volt and Ravius. We motion for them to join us on the couch. _

"_So what's the story? Why did you need to get rid of the money?" I ask._

_Volt takes a deep breath, " Ravius, my sister, and I are not from your country. We all come from a very small town in Russia. Ravius' father holds a very prestigious position there, he has a great amount of political pull. My parents work right below him. A group of rebels, from the Mafia were unhappy with the decisions they made and so they started to target our families. Our parents sent us off to live in America, with a friend of theirs. The day before we left both of my parents were killed, as was Ravius' mother. His father surrendered to the rebels, and was taken prisoner. This means that we inherited all the money in their wills. The money was wired to an American bank account. Not too long before you received the money, the rebels located our whereabouts. We had to continue to move around, until we could find a way to defeat them and return to our country or move to another country. The rebels were trying to tap into our bank account to see where purchases were made and to empty the account so that we would be stranded. Luckily, I thought to remove all the money. I kept about half of the money, to ensure we could run, and sent the rest to someone I knew was reliable. This way if we were captured and taken prisoner, I would know I did something good for someone."_

_Peeta and I can't do anything but stare at him. Then Peeta gets up and pulls Volt and Ravius into a hug. I join in, and the four us just stand there and hold each other for a few minutes. Looking back on the drama we have all endured in our lives. They stay for about an hour and then tell us they have to get going. As they walk out the door, Volt hands me a slip of paper, that simply says, Thank you. I smile at him and tuck the note into the plant book, I have from my mother that sits on top off the bookshelf in the living room. _

* * *

_**Modern Time (Katniss/ Peeta- Age 93)…**_

Katniss remembers the way the old leather cover of the plant book had felt against her fingertips. She thinks back to the memories she shared with her mother and sister, before they were tragically taken from her. She remembers how hard it was for her to say goodbye to them. She thinks back to the day her step- father gave her mother that book and remembers how hard it was to say good bye to him when he passed. Despite him not being her biological father, she always thought of him as her father. He was there when she needed him most, and he loved her , her mother and sister unconditionally. A tear rolls down Katniss' cheek as she realizes that her husband is not far from joining them. She quickly flips to the end of the book. The page where she knows her daughter wrote a letter to her…

_Dear Mom, _

_I know that Dad doesn't have much longer. I know that it's not his fault that he doesn't remember who Asher or I are. I know how hard it is on you that most of the time he doesn't even remember who you are anymore. I can only hope that my marriage with Kurt is as strong as yours' and dad's. His parents told me when they first met me that my parents were always in love with each other. Turns out Cato and Clove were right, and I'm glad they were. I remember you telling me at my wedding, that when you love someone you never want to let them go. I remember you saying that you promised dad, you would stay with him always. That's why I understand why you don't want him to pass on without you. Of course it's hard, to know that in a matter of days both of my parents will be gone. Asher told me to remind you that he loves you and dad more than the world. He wanted to be here, but Ashlynn needs him right now. I know he wishes that you could see the birth of your great- grand children. He understands though mom, don't worry. I'm crying writing this now, I'm going to miss you so much. Tell daddy that Asher and I love him. I love you so much mommy. _

_ Love Always,_

_ Micaela_

As Katniss reads the last line, tears stream down her face. She takes the pen of her night stand and with a shaky hand writes the words she lived by, _Find that person who picks up the broken pieces. Give them all of your love. Keep them… always. _She sets down the pen and kisses the tear stained page of the book before closing it and setting it down on the nightstand. She sinks down in the bed, letting the soft comforter envelope her fragile body. She looks over at Peeta, his eyes are open and she sees the recognition in them. He uses all his strength to grab her hand and entwine their fingers.

As she grabs the Nightlock capsules, for the first time in a month he remembers exactly who she is. His voice is hoarse and quiet, but she knows what he is saying. "Katniss… stay with me."

She pops the pills into her mouth and swallows them. She holds her husband in her arms and whispers the one thing they promised to each other, "Always." In that moment, Peeta squeezed Katniss' hand one last time before his body went limp. They both drew in their last breaths, and passed away together. Their souls leaving their bodies at the exact same time, together for eternity.

* * *

**So, that was the end. If anyone didn't catch on to it, all the other chapters were what Katniss was reading in the book. I honestly started crying writing the end. Im so sorry for how long it took me to update and how rushed the end of the story came. Real life got in the way and I needed to finish this. I will be working on some one-shots and posting them on here soon. **

**Thank you for all your follows, favourites, reviews and love. It always makes my day to see an email from FanFic with a new review, or a PM. **

* * *

**Please review! And feel free to come ask me any questions or just come hang out with over on tumblr! My URL is ****thggoddess****.**

**Love you all! –THGgoddess4ever**


	15. Taking one- shot ideas PLEASE READ!

Hello Everyone!

Thank you so much for the reviews on the epilogue. They were really touching, I loved writing for you guys.

Just letting everyone know that I should be posting my new one shot either tonight or tomorrow. :)

I am also taking requests/prompts for one- shots on here and on my tumblr: thggoddess. So PM me or find me on tumblr and send me your ideas.

Love you all. -THGgoddess4ever


End file.
